Tom Riddle and the Cycle of The Sefiroth
by Draqonelle
Summary: Tom attends his Fifth Year, gets a kittty and Saves the School from Grindewald! This year He and Cal Nick and Verloc, may finally figure out the secret toToms mysterious past. Starring , Mina Harker, Cab Calloway, Ebeneezer Hagrid and lastly MARY POPPINS!
1. Home to Hogwarts

Tom Riddle and the Secret of Slytherin

**Summary:** Tom lives a life of and adventure and magic, with his three best friends 

In there fifth year at Hogwarts is a rollercoaster ride of Quiddich, new lady professors and true love. Guest Starring Staring Mina Harker, The Spellman Twins, and the Mack Daddy of all witches Marry Poppins.

And miniature Cab Calloway.

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

Cal Snape, Nick Malfoy,  Ellen Gordan are partly the intellectual properties of Elspeth Dixon. Pina Prosperine, Cyrille Lupin, George Potter,  Em Gwydion, Verloc Morgenstein 

Mary Poppins is the intellectual property of PL Traves

Hilda and Zelda Spellman belong to the WB and Archies Comics

Mina Harker is the property of Brahm Stoker.

**Author notes:** AIM: Draqonelle  
My thanks to Elspeth Dixon and to Jazz.  And to all the ickle babies yet to come from JK Rowling.  In the next installment Minnie McGonagall, Lucky Malfoy and Sonny Snape all come into existence…  Yes that's right Sonny.

Part One: Home to Hogwarts 

It was a hot night when Tom Riddle woke up to the commotion down below his window.

"Wow.  Look, Pitch.  It's a cat.  He's under the woodshed," said Little Arch-ball, as they called him.  "Can you get him?"

"Pete got bit."

"Pete is in charge. I don't feel like it."

"But you can gentle him or somefin.  Pete's just make it worse." Davey Drippin tugged on his arm.

"Pete says he's getting his (Brit gun) to blast it's bloody head off."

They brought Tom down to the toolshed, where Pete and Sidney were clutching bleeding cuts. 

"Crikey. You chaps all right?"

"That thing ain't human!"  They shook their heads.

Tom knelt down.  A dirty cat cowered in the corner, muddy and grey.

"That thing's bloody starvin. He'll take off your ear if you get too close," Sidney grumbled.

"That's it.  We've got to get him out here."  Pete grabbed a log "I'm going to bash that thing."

Tom shouted "You can't."

The boys looked at him.  What had he said.  He covered his mouth.  Or could have.  This was already July and he'd managed to avoid Pete's thrashings.

"I says we got to get that thing over here.  And Pitch here says different."

"It's just a cat." Tom said looked at all the eyes.

"Well if you think it's just a cat."

"I'm not going down there.  You're the ones who want it gone."

"We'll give you ten seconds Riddle I'm going to wallop _you with this." Pete says._

"This is how we do things one of us makes a decision and we all follow it."

"Make Pitch get it."

Such peer pressure had always worked before.  Yet in a few scant years away at school and Tom knew it was just hopeless bullying.

"Who wants to see Tom get the cat."

Tom looked at them all.  He couldn't take them all."

"All right.  Just to prove to you we don't need to kill anything." 

Tom crawled underneath the shed.  The older boys rolled their eyes.

"That looks like one of Mrs. Pembroke's Wirehairs.  Hello Cat."

The cat relented.  Let the hand touch his head once.  Then the second time, the cat swatted him with a wide claw.

Tom didn't let up.  He grabbed it by the scruff of the neck, then quickly lifted it.  

"Quick, a blanket.  We ought to gentle him.

Little Arch-ball grabbed a potato sack.

Tom completely swaddled the cat before it stopped struggling.

"Huh fat one, you is…  You are. You are very fat."

"You are? Course you is mate." Pete scrunched up his eyebrows.

"'You is' ain't right.  It is you are.  That's the right grammar… you know. The educated way to speak."

"I don' get it." Davey said.

"I'm trying to improve myself.  It ain't right to talk that way.  You think the lord mayor talks that way?" Tom said, as elegantly as one can while holding a cat in a sack.

"Well you just mind yourself, Pitch.  You don't need to be talking like you are someone."  Pete snorted, "Since when are you Neville Chamberlain?"

"I could be anything I want.  Just as long as I listen to the nuns and do my homework."

"Schools messed you up, Riddle."

"Come on.  Prince Charming is missing his mum."

The nasty black kitten scratched and squirmed in the blanket, like a mummy at the museum.

            The two littlest boys had been sent with him to drop of the cat.

"Ma'am.  Ma'am.  Is this your Kitten?"

"I don't know." The old fishwife shook her head, "Why don't you boys just run along? I got bigger things to worry about."

"We found him behind the wood shed.  And we wanted to give him back." Tom said.

            "Fine… Fine.  Now get lost."

            Tom was well accustomed to that fine sentiment. When he just wanted to get away.

            Tom walked into the room.

            "Ma'am, are you alright?"

"Oh it's been so tough to keep them fed.  What with the rationing.  Not enough rats in the world to feed them."

The kittens mewed loudly.

A golden kitten jumped onto the stove.

"Shoo shoo."

The kitten tried to move the tea cup towards her."

"Don't think that'll work on me you ragged little…"

She pulled the cup to her.

"Thank you."  The fishwife sat down, "My word.  She always knows what I need. Always looking for a handout.  She's always doing such strange things.  She brings me my slippers.  Ever heard such a cat doing that?"

Tom looked at her.  How did the cat know the woman needed a tea break?  The little boys hadn't been so astute.

"Is that your cat's kitten too?"

"Oh that one.  I don't get it.  Millie must have been running with a wicked Tom.  All her precious ones are black.  but that one...  It's red.  There ain't no red tom in this entire block.  She's also silky."

The kitten mewed stood up.

"Where on Earth?"

The woman took the honey pot. 

            Tom laughed "I never seen a cat so smart."

"All her litter died when this heat came.  But she's still hale and hardy. Sat under my ice box."

"Can I hold her?"

"Sure.  Knock yourself silly."

Tom smiled.  The cat's fur was glossy and gilded.  It felt like a cotton pillow.  He kissed her nose.

"She's perfect. Hello Kitty!"

"That one you like?" The fishwife said "You just gave me back one."

"I think they are all cute.  But…"

            "You take me as a queer kind of fellow yourself.  I think she's too strange for my taste."

            "Extraordinary." Tom corrected.

"Well if your home has rats, take her.  She's no kind of pedigree.  A golden cat?  Polydactus had silver fur."

The kitten kissed him.

"I'm gonna call her Ginger." Tom let her lick his nose.

Tom came back outside, coddling the kitten.

"I thought you didn't like cats."  Davey said.

"But she's so nice." Tom cooed like an idiot.

"So, there's no reward?" Arch ball frowned.

"This is Ginger."

"A kitten, Tom?  I'm talking scratch.  She didn't even get you a shilling.  How you going to feed a little kitten?  You can't barely get no books or anything."

"I don't smoke all day and waste all my money on booze.  I'm allergic."

Tom let Ginger jump in the window. 

"You are a smart kitty, Ginger cat. Yes you are."

            Tom carried Ginger into the dormitory in his pocket.

            The cat made a bee-line for the shadows underneath the bed.

            The she darted out.  She looked again.

            "That's where you sleep.  I'm sorry, I don't have a blanket or nothing."

            The cat crawled under again.

            "What you got there?"

            Tom froze.  Somehow the dumb cat had found the one thing he was trying to hide.

The 15 inch wand lay between her teeth.

            This was his source of his power. His only way to do magic.

            For Tom Riddle was not your typical boy after all.

            He was a wizard.

            "How in the hell did you find that?  It was locked in my steamer trunk."

            Tom grabbed her. And looked under the bed.  The cat had somehow popped the locks.  Tom shook his head.

            "The only thing that could open that was alohmora spell.  No one could break in.  But…

            The cat looked up at him with accusatory green eyes.

"Well, I guess…I've got something to show you.  I hope you aren't too skeptical either."

The cat lifted her head elegantly, as if she were a princess watching a command performance.

"Why am I saying all this?  You're just an old alley cat. Are you?"

Tom clutched his wand

"Spectacular Luminositos"

Green sparks jumped out of the wand.  The cat sat up.

"See, you know what I am? I'm a wizard Ginger and you might as well know that now.  I can't do any real magic.  I go to school at Hogwarts.  And when I graduate well, then I'll do magic whenever I need to."

The cat seemed to understand him.  She could look him right in the eyes and know what he was talking about. He'd never seen such an animal.  He rarely got such eye contact from his human friends.  She was listening to his every word.

"So will you keep it… I mean you can't talk… You'll keep it a secret?"

Then she nodded.

Tom startled.  The cat couldn't have nodded.  She just bobbed her head.

"And you understand me?"

The cat tilted her head as if to roll her eyes.

"Oh My God.  You can talk?"

            The cat stared at him.

"Okay  If you can understand me meow."

"Meoaw."

He jumped.

 "Twice. Meaow twice."

"Meaow…"  

The cat looked at the eager human, as if she could feel his frustration and loneliness and power. He wanted her to continue. He wanted her to meow again. "Meaow."

"You can talk."

The radio sounded off.

The cat brushed against the radio as…

            ""

            Thank you Walter Winchell

Tom got a chill down his spine.

The cat looked at him and began freaking out.  Her back bristled.  She spat looking into his face.

"Yes.  Another attack.  I'm not coming back for Christmas."

            "Meow" Ginger forced his way into his lap. 

"I see now.  You don't talk.  You just read my mind.  You know what I'm feeling."

The cat moved closer.

"Not what I'm thinking but what I mean.  What I'm –"

Tom closed his eyes and thought of the night.  The wood wagon, the rain and the noise…

The cat backed off and shrieked.  Ran away.

Tom startled back.  He hadn't shared that with anyone else.  There were no words for that night.  The night he was kicked out of his old home.

"Okay, Something more cheerful."

He thought of the picnic lunch on Hogwarts grounds.  The strange little house elves had overstuffed the backets with food.  Bologna sandwitches and marshmallow moon pies and pumpkin juice.  Apples and sherbert balls with clotted cream.  And all his friends playing Gnome Alone.…

Ginger pet his hand.  She had returned by his side.

"I think that's what is happening.  If you could speak English then you'd hear the radio too."

Tom picked her up and set her on his chest.

"I wonder if Mr. Dumbledore would know anything about special cats."

"You're a good cat though.  I wish you could talk.  You might be a familiar."

            The kitten shrugged.

"That's just a very special kind of friend.  Could always use another one."

That night Tom related the events in a letter.  

And the mails weren't working.  He wouldn't expect Dumbledore to get it. 

He looked out the window at the sooty London night

"He'll never get it until fall."

The cat ran to the opposite window.

When he saw an owl.

Miss Cauldwell was receiving an owl post.  But she was on a Sunday drive since Friday.  She was the only witch even neighboring St. Brutus's Institute for Wayward boys.

The tawny owl knocked on the door.

"Nice thinking, Ginger.  I didn't think you had familiar blood."

The tawny began to pace.  He didn't seem very bright.

Tom wondered if there was some owl. 

"Hey owl. What's your name?"

Tom didn't know anything about owls.  They might as well be goblins.  He couldn't begin to figure out how to handle one. Ginger Cat rubbed against his leg.  

Then it happened.  Tom could see everything.  But from the blurred vision of the sky.  He was frustrated and wanted a caper and a nap, then he wanted to go chase some bats. But no he had to fly to London for the woman and she had to send out the-

Tom seemed to read the owl's thoughts.  Could this be another feature of Ginger?

"On my wrist."

The owl seemed to listen to him.

He looked at the tag on his foot  "Ramses III, Care of Diana McGonagall—"

Yes, that was a girl in Hufflepuff.  She was that Artemisia McGonagall's twin sister.  Tom knew Artemesia by reputation.  The only threat to the Slytherin Quidditch team.

"You're a McGonagall owl. Do you know Albus Dumbledore? He's the Transfiguration Teacher."

The owl began bobbing.

"Yes. You do.  I think you do."

"Could you do a bloke a favor?  Miss Caudwell is away with her beau Sigmund Longbottom. They went to Kensington Park on a Sunday drive."

The owl began to flutter.

"No wait. Can't you just stay one minute."

The owl rolled his head.

"Please.  I don't have a friend in the world.  I'm an orphan you see.  And Mr. Dumbledore is my favorite teacher.  I never had a bloke who cared so much about me.  Like I was his son."

The owl bristled.  He hated using the speech on a dirty owl. But after the crocodile tears the owl reluctantly stuck out his foot. Ramses let Tom tie on the letter.  It was one thing to turn on the tears to get food but another to talk to a silly bird.

Ramses the third stretched his wings and flew Eastward. Into the night sky.

Tom marked a day off his summer calendar and pet the cat.  He would steal her something in the morning.

***

Three days later, a Hogwarts owl, a grey barn owl, dropped the letter on the sill. 

Actually it was no where near the sill. Ginger actually caught it between her claws, before it fell into the gutter.

"She has a letter." Arch ball said amazed.

"That ole cat is playing with moonbeams on the sill." 

"Kids imagination…"

Tom lifted her by the scruff.  and squeezed her in his arms.

"She's been here for a week and no one found her.  She's sneaky and smart." Davey said.

"Just like Pitch."

            The cat could have seemed excited, if it weren't such a unfeline emotion.  But she was a kitten.  She nudged Tom assertively to read.

_Dear Thomas_

_There is an unbelievable that you have found a familiar cat.  Unbelievable because a true familiar cat is such a rarity. True familiars or first familiars as they are called are not hard distinguish from your garden variety pet.  They are truly magical creatures and may live as long as a wizard, connected by friendship and magic.  First Familiars are the magical companions of their wizard._

_Familiar cats have extraordinary births, which Augurs, diviners and Mystics read to indicate fortunes.   That she has survived shows an extraordinary character. _

_ The telepathy is a unique feature for the familiar cat.  Cats are independent and not eager to serve man in explanations.  But your cat seems to genuinely care, which is rare.  But I don't doubt that even in this short time she has grown attached to you.  You are very special person.  So I would not doubt your familiar would share such qualities as your cunning and bravery._

_When she returns with you to Hogwarts the matter should be investigated further.  I can't wait to see you.  I hope Mrs. Poppins sends you the reading list._

The next was a letter from Deputy Head Mistress Harker

_Dear students_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Mina Harker_

"How's that.  Orphan and magical.  You've got to come with me."

Tom let the kitten rest on his lap.

"Look mate.  Take the cat to school.  She in't any body whose not you.  Mean old kitten she is."

Tom pet the cat.

"We're going home."

***

It was a glorious morning in August when he woke.

He sprung up in the air.  He drug his steamer trunk from under the bed and dusted it off.

"Mr. Riddle."

He had hoped he could avoid a confrontation with Mother Mary Katherine Bixby.

Father Bunting smiled.

"Off you go today."

"We will not see you until the summer."

"God be with you Tom."  Bunting smiled, "Can I help you with your trunk?"

"Oh"

"You'd do better to focus on your own soul.  To think about your soul."

"A school with no Chaplain to protect the moral health of its boys.  Unthinkable."

"Oh Tom goes to Chapel in the city.  With that lovely Father what's his name.  You see him every week.  Tom wouldn't miss chapel."

"I don't approve of such a place.  A school which ignores the spiritual health of it's students.  Co-educational.  Had you a god fearing parent, they'd snatch you from such a place."

"I want no business from Hogwarts.  If I hear from Father Mordred that you should miss one mass.  I will intervene."   

"You may go."

"Thank you Mother Mary Katherine.

**

Tom walked straight into the Rusty Cauldron.  Oh how awful he felt for missing mass so many times.  He had taken communion three times.  Hogsmeade had no churches.   The Father Mordred just a ruse to confuse Mother Mary Katherine and Father Bunting.

He saw them crowding in front of Ollivander's, Caligula had gotten so bored he climbed the pole.  Mung sat in the gutter sighing, and as Malfoy was trying not to get his robe dirty.

"Hey mates.  How does it go?"

They looked up "TOM!"

All the boys of Slytherin house, except one.  Tom was too happy for words as his true friends crowded around him.  Dog piling him this time

"Tommy, you old bastard." Mung squeezed him "Well, look who survived the dynamite town."

"Still in one piece.  Gerry didn't get you down mate." 

"Gerry didn't even make in dent in this tough SOB." Cal smiled and slung his arm around Tom's shoulders.

            "Gerry will never bomb the Cockney heart outta London, eh?"

Tom shrugged them all off.  "I don't die and that makes me a hero now?  You Purebloods are cracked."

"Don't let the Muggles get you down, mate.  They'll be finished any day now."  Cal said.

"Hey mates.  I found a familiar." Tom said.

"No.  Your people got you a toad?"

"No...  I found her.  She's wonderful." Tom lifted up the cat that meowed.

"A cat?"  The boys looked at each other.

"How… nice."

Immediately Nicholas Malfoy changed the subject, grabbing Tom at the shoulders.

"Mung's got a new familiar too.  Wait till you see his toad.  It is so cool. Slimy and stuff." Nick interrupted him.

"Yeah, great."

"My Dad said I can't have an owl anymore after the whole Arithmancy Finals scam. And the bit with the candy, and the time I mailed Miss Sprout's underwear to-"

"I thought that was Miss Spellman's." Tom crossed his arms

"My parents are so square. I just want some cash." Mung crossed his arms.

"I guess this is going to put a cramp on your money making schemes." Tom said.

"I could always sell toad slime to first years." Mung's eyes lit up.

"Watch them get doped up." Tom sniggered

"Wicked.  I'm in." Cal chuckled.

"Oh, you guys." Malfoy whined. "Do we have to lose any more house cups to this stuff?  Mung, you can't."  Nick tugged on Mung's coat.

"Oh, you apple polishing brown noser.  I didn't mean it." Tom rolled his eyes.

"Tom has a good point." Mung said hugging his Cockney pal.  
            "Tom always has a good point.  But he's the reason you don't have an owl."  Malfoy said, "You listen to Tom all the day.  You too, Cal.  Well, well I'm not falling for it.  You're not talking me into anything crazy, Voldemort."

"A calm fly shoo in."

Stop it you two freaks."

"Pagan Cal I sue!"

"Uggh they talking like demons again."

"Feh." Cal shook his head.

"I can't be doing all these stupid pranks." Malfoy straightened up.  "I'm a man now. I'm 16."

"Just cause you got Matilda Appleby to give you her class brooch." Mung said.

Nick turned bright red. "Mung I'm paying you 3 galleons to shut your mouth.

"What? Nick has a girl?"  Tom shouted.

"I thought you always said that you said that Matty was a horsefaced Gryffindor." Caligula punched Malfoy on his shoulder

"Stuff it."

"Oh no.  You aren't.  It's such a cliché.  The Bad Boy Slytherin with the Good Girl Gryffindor." Caligula laughed.

"Well, she's not my type." Tom said "It's good that Malfoy has found someone who raises her hand more than he does."

"And those horrid teeth. Look like a picket fence." Caligula stuck out his front teeth.

"

"Don't say such things. She's the brightest girl in class. Her teeth aren't as bad as Mung's."

The boys laughed.

"I heard she pals about with the Golden Lions.  How can you stand it?" Caligula said.

"Well, it really gets to George Potter.  I just focus all my energy on annoying him." Nick grinned.

They laughed.

"Hell, I'd date Horseface Matty to throw a few shots at Potter." Cal said

It was good to see them all.  Even if one of their group was missing.  They'd be back together this year, now that they knew Verloc was alive.  He'd really thought that Verloc would come to the first day of school.  But they would have to return.  

All of them were in their fourth year, sorted into Slytherin together, like brothers from day one.  Even though Tom was just a half blood, they treated him as if he were… as if he were somebody.  

"We've been shopping for the new books.  There are so many classes."

Tom looked at the tidy new books. This season there were new potions and Charms text books. Tom couldn't find an Arsenius Jigger level three.  And there was a new author, Miss Goshawk.  There would be no old copies of her.  It had been hard to scrape enough money from Parsonners to buy his new robes.

"I've got it."

"Guess what.  We get to go by auto car to the train station.  Isn't that ripping?" Malfoy said.

"A muggle car?" Cal asked.  He was a pureblood, just like Malfoy. Seeing cars excited them.

"Oh yeah."

"Oh you are so naieve, Nick.  My dad has three cars," Mung said.  "Even a Buick.  That's an American one."

"He got a car from way 'cross the bloody pond?" Tom asked.

"It's his favorite color. Blue." Mung smiled.

"Doesn't he know there is a war going on?" Tom asked.  "What kind of cars are these?"

"Compliments of the Ministry of Magic.  All you have to do is sign up." Nick said.

The green car pulled up.

They all settled in the car and shut the doors.

Nick grinned gleefully.  "You know, us Malfoys don't get this kind of treatment."

"Safety belts, everyone," the driver said.

Caligula and Malfoy looked at each other.  Tom rolled his eyes and tied Caligula to his seat while Mung did the same for Malfoy.

"Safety Belt Tom."

Tom shook his head, "No thanks.  I don't want to get stuck, pinned into my seat if we crash."

"You're just a ball of sunshine, aren't ya Tom?"  Cal crossed his arms. 

"Don't ruin it for us Purebloods.  Just cause you have all this muggle stuff.  I think it's spiffy." Malfoy smiled.

***

            They arrived at the Kings Cross Station in the motor car.  All the pureblood family from the Merlinsbloods to the Gandywines. Even the Cauldwells and the Diggories arrived by car.  The Longbottom Brothers.

One girl exited her own motor car.  She snapped her fingers to reduce it.  

"_Reducio"_

Of course she wasn't aware that no muggle would be caught dead in August in goggles hat and a duster, but it was a valiant effort to blend in. Under her driver cap, she had such beautiful hair, curly thick and black, pale skin, under the goggles, limpid black eyes.  Of course, there was that regrettable Prosperpine nose.  She was Agrippina Proserpine, prefect of Slytherin.  She was much taller and two years older than the rest of the seventh years.

She folded her duster until it fit in her pocket, dusted her hands.  Then she turned to the Redcap and waved good bye to her owl.

"Oh Orestes.  My widdle baby.  You be good."

Caligula crossed his arms. "Oh look. It's that Gooney Proserpine. Just cause she has a car…"

"God, she's a tall girl." Mung said "Like Rita Heyword or Dorothy Lamour.  I'll bet she could sling me over her shoulder."  He sighed.

"That's not our kind of girl," Cal said.  "Career witch.  Think she's too good to get married. Stuck up.  No fortune."

"But her father is rich.  He made millions of galleons during-"

"Oh, it's one of those marvelous capitalist success stories.  Her father made boat loads of money on muggles.  New Money," Cal sneered.

 "I'm new money too," Mung sighed.  "At least her dad did it in olives.  My dad sold U-boats."

"She seems just as rich as the other girls and you do to me." Tom grumbled. "New money's better than no money," Tom said putting his hands in his pockets.

Pina walked along side them, looked down and smirked coolly.

"Nice kitten, Tom. She's such a sweetie.  Domestic Shorthair or Manx?"  
            "Uhh…Her name is Ginger?"

            "I guess witches like your familiar." Nick nodded.

            Ginger purred at Pina's hand.

            "After some of those visions I saw I was worried you weren't coming back to us, Tom.  I wrote to you.  Is the mail still so very bad?"

"Well Orestes never showed up."

            "Well she is a snowy owl.  Horrible to train."

            "Right." Tom chuckled uncomfortably.  Pina had always made him uncomfortable.  She could read the future, after all.

"Eat any more chickenheads over the summer eh Gooney?" Caligula drawled.  The boy just couldn't shut up.  He couldn't stand Pina being the center of attention and always had problems with teachers and prefects.  The only girl inb charge of him.

            "Ah Caligula.  So nice of you to alleviate all this tension in the air with a lot of rubbish." Pina rolled her eyes at him.

            Caligula frowned.

"It's true what my Master --- said.  The shades of darkness shall meet upon the Cross of Kings." Pina was a mystic herself, and had left school to take special training.  She studied prophecy all summer in Greece.

"Well, it's so interesting to here what Goony McMysterious thinks." Cal said.

"You be quiet, little man.  I've learned every thing  Master is a great augur.  And a great diviner.  He has taken the ill omens in England to provide some insight into Grindewald doings.  The birds don't lie."

"Birds?  Do you think the birds know what is happening?"

"He is an augur.  It's seventh year Divination curriculum. But I learned from the Master. The birds are fleeing the shadow.  To the West, for protection."

"Perhaps it's the airplanes and the bombs." Tom cut in.

"The birds know something.  They are closer then us to the workings of fate.  He said that the war would return.  The birds have been violent and mad.  Flying all over, avoiding migration paths.  Getting lost.  Nature is dismayed at all that happens."

"Oh what are you saying?  That the birds know about the war?  They're just birds." Tom said.

"Well they know what's going on.  And they know what Nature is planning for us.  They may even know if Grindewald will win or fall." Pina looked down.

            "They said that they'll send the Dementors after him if they aren't careful."

 "Well there is a war going on." 

            Tom waited to enter the platform

***

"Roo.  Come here now. Say good bye to your papa."

Ebeneezer Hagrid held up his arms.  The boy towered over him. This little boy was beardless with a stubbly chin.  He should have been a 50 year old weightlifter from his size and was much taller than the man who was supposed to be his father.  The "boy" sniffed, crossed his arms and pretended he didn't hear.

"Rubeus. I promise I'll try to be home for Christmas.  Now when you make friends at school write me.  Write me big long bedsheets. Just like your mummy does."

"I don't write that big. I can't spell good."  Roo ground his toe into the ground despondently.

"Well. I gave you that waterproof quill and magic parchment, so it doesn't get wet underwater.  I'll tell you about how your cousins in Jotunland are doing.  Ashnaketratand Ribornoruskin Gontinficklschtein, Barashkakor.  You remember Barashkakor, he's Gimortoralok's son.  He's going to be there too.  All your mother's children.  I'm sure when you get out of school this summer their going to want you to come too."

"I'm not going.  Why am I not going?"

"You're too young for a royal council Hagrid."

 "Barashkakor is only 20.  And his mum has to change his diaper."

Ebeneezer Hagrid continued speaking.

"And did you hear? The Ministry is giving me scuba gear and a wee lil submarine just for me. Just for your old man."  Ebeneezer pretended to drive his personal submarine.  He honked the horn like it was a car.

Roo chuckled a little.

"That's my boy."

"And Mum.  Is she going to be in Jotunland, now? With all my brothers?" He asked. 

"Mum is in China.  She's getting rocked around by the navy battles.  She almost took a Japanese destroyer to the head a month ago.  She's real busy trying to keep Jotunland safe.  And Ashnaketratand has to fill in for her."

Hagrid sat down on the bunch "Why doesn't Mum ever want to see you?  She could let you fill in?"

"Now Roo.  You have to understand.  Sometimes Mommies and Daddies don't stay in love.  And when a Mummy has lots and lots of children it's hard to keep track of them.  But I love you very much.  And your mother does too."

"Pha. I just wish you and mom can live together. Like it's supposed to be."

            "Life isn't supposed to be anyway.  It just is.  But the good thing is you get to stay with me.  You like being on land traveling with me don't you Roo?"

            "That's cause I can't breave the water.  I'm not like anyone.  I'm nbot like my brothers or humans or-" Roo sighed.

            "Cothswaddle.  Just because You can't 'breave' under the water like all your cousins does that make you a Pudding head.  Nope.  No sir.  You don't get all pruny in the water either.  You are a good lad, Rubeus."

"Dad.  I don't want to leave yeh.  We've been together since I was born."

"Now Roo, You be a good boy for all your teachers.  You're eleven, now. Don't you want to go to Hogwarts? And learn magic?  Don't you want to be a wizard?"

"I'll be lonely."

"Let me tell you something.  I'm a Hufflepuff.  Do you know what that means?  That means I have strength to carry on.  And I'll die for you, Rubeus.  I'll do anything to make this world a better place for you.  I won't be alone.  That is the important thing.  Lonely is a feeling.  I just won't feel that way.  And when this war is over, you'll never feel that way again."

The giant boy picked him off his feet with a huge bear hug.

"Let Daddy breave."  Ebeneezer Hagrid choked.

"I'm sorry." Roo said.

"Do you know how much extra I have to love you, Roo?"

"30 kilos?"  
"40."

"50?"

"I love you that much and more, Roo." He got a little weepy.

            "Bye Daddy."

***

They had staked out a car.

"Me and Malfoy are heading up the train a bit.  Matilda."

Nick began to smile.

"I'm off too. Someone has to bother Malfoy." Mung pulled out a dung bomb.

"Oh and Tom."

Mung cruelly hurled a rock at him.  Tom stopped it in mid air.

"Happy Birthday."

"Nice try, suckers," Tom laughed.

"Christ, you could be as good a dueler as Flitwick."

"Every year he beats you." Malfoy shook his head as they walked to the dining car.

Mung laughed "We'll get you some Every flavor beans, Tommy."

He and Cal were in the compartment alone.  Cal was his closest friend in all the world.

"Why do you have to be such a ponce?  This is the silliest Birthday present I ever gave out.  A book.  What are you going to do with a book?"

Cal placed the final book in his lap.

"Advanced Principles of Transfiguration.  Cal.  You got me a new book?" Tom smiled.

Cal rolled his eyes, uncomfortable for the outpouring of gratitude.  His parents were not very friendly.  They were proper purebloods.  Cal smiled and shrugged it off.

"But no.  I can't.  It's so much." 

"I'm good for it, Tom.  Stop even talking about it.  You need a Goshawk.  You should have picked it up last fall."

            "Thank you, Cal."

            "You get any of my letters this summer?"

            "No."

            "Well I made double copies with a doubling spell.  You can look at them there."  

"I'm in a good mood, anyway." Cal smiled "Celia."

"The Hufflepuff. How did you meet a Hufflepuff?"

"You know Kay Carmicheal?  They are tight, well they have their own traveling compartment.  They asked me to come… visit them." Cal wagged his brows.

"Already on the prowl, Cal?"

"Oh the unconquered territory.  You ever date a Hufflepuff, Tom my boy?"

Tom shook his head, "You know I don't date anyone."

"Come on, there are two of them. Two of us."

"I'll read the Goshawk.  Just don't make too much of a mess, Snape ole bean"

Tom picked up the book. Ginger curled in his lap.

Mung was running up and down the train, bursting with energy.  Malfoy was caught with Matilda, by Miss Sprout, who had had it in for him since the underwear incident.  Malfoy was being berated by the tall Hufflepuff professor. 

All the while he read, People were waving at Tom through the car.  And Ginger slept.

Then at about Cardiff, Tom heard a noise.  He could hear the sorrowful whimper seeping into his compartment.  He tried to drown out the noise by skimming the Elementary principles of Abiotic Genesis.  Death from life. AKA Resurrection and it's universal restrictures and prohibitions.

waaaaablblblbb

To turn something dead. Like meat or rubber into living being.  They had only tried it with inanimate objects.  Teakettles, footstools, buttons, pins.  But all it talked about how it was illegal.  He wished there was more information.

Waa blblbbl

"What is that blubbering?"

Algie Longbottom from Ravenclaw poked his head in.

"Oi Riddle.  How you doing?"

"Hey Algie. How's Siggy?"

"Cool.  Hey He said that anytime you need to borrow his owl it's free.  I just wish you could afford one."

Sigmund and Algie Longbottom were identical twins, separated into Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, about as different as you could get.  Algie was the best prankster in the entire school and Sigmund was Prefect of Hufflepuff. 

"Goshawk.  She's amazing.  Boy, I'll tell you.  You read her over the summer?"

Tom looked at his book he picked up only on the train.  He'd been reading for about two hours. "I'm halfway through."  He only read about 500 pages.

"That's pretty good for a Slytherin. It's tough.  So thick and wordy."

"I don't like business on Abiotic Genesis.  I think it's a load of bunk myself."

"I heard Professor Dumbledore won't even teach us that.  He says we'll try to raise the dead.  I heard he knows how to change bone into flesh.  He once changed a skeleton into a block of wood.  One Halloween he had too much butter beer and made some skeletons he made out of  a bench."  
            Ginger squirmed.

"What's that there?" 

"This is Ginger cat.  Isn't she cute?  I found her."

"Cats are dullsville.  You should get a toad.  I have two.  They are going to be great familiars. You want some Every flavor beans?"

"Oh man." Tom looked at the colorful bits.  "Don't you know it Algie?  I thought the rationing on candies."

"You've been in Muggle London too long. Not all the wizard companies, besides chocolate frogs, and Sherbet Balls and Sugar Quills and Jelly Slugs and…"

"These are always the best.  Bertie Bots. Never know what you are going to get.  Once I got Frog legs and dollar bills and Vanilla milkshake and Success in one box." 

"I don't like surprises.  But this pack is good. Here's a roast beef flavored bean."

            Tom felt his tongue fall out of his mouth "No way… Real roast beef.  I haven't had that in forever.  Not since first year at the graduating feast."

"Muggles don't know about these things.  Here, you can have a nibble"

"This is wonderful."  Tom smiled, licking his lips

"Don't tell anyone.  I'm trying to conserve.  I heard that the feast is going to be canceled.  We have to stock up on all the food we can.  War going on.  Here I'll give you bonus. Canned pudding."

Tom held the vanilla colored bean.

            "Wow Algie thanks."

Tom rolled the delicious roast beef bean in his mouth.

"Wow, is that a toad, Mung?"

Algie left.

Tom return to his chapter but even then the compartment was full of the noise.  The little boy next door was still crying.

"Hey matie?  Are you alright?"

Tom opened the door.

Inside was a teacher in a powder blue robe.  He was at least taller than Professor Kettleburn.  His eyes were shrink wrapped in tears. His big nose was bright red.

            "Whoa sorry, sir.  I heard a little boy crying and-"

"Sir?  I'm not a sir.  I'm elefen."  His childish voice came out.

Tom shook his head.  This wasn't something he saw everyday.  He was six feet tall.  How could he have such a little boy voice?

"You're eleven?"

"In May."

"I thought you were a teacher."

"My name is Rubeus Hagrid and I live in Cornwall, 14645 Thornycroft Road  and my telephone number…"

"I don't think I need your number."

"I'm sorry.  It just, you know, your dad tells you that if you get lost in the market place or in the bazaar you're supposed to tell them that.  I keep on thinking I'm lost.  Like that time in Patagonia, when daddy left me at the llama dealer by accident, cause he thought that I was drving behind him but it really was just the Llama dealer.  They don't call him a Shepard on cause he doesn't have sheep. That's before he cut off my beard."

"Right."

"He was so scared, you know.  But he says that the Llama dealers wife let me ride them and make goat sweaters.  You ever go up missing from yer dad ?"

"In  Patagonia?" Tom could only ask.

The boy sighed exasperated, "I just don't have no one.  And I… I never been this far from my home and everyone thinks I'm a teacher. And they ask me who I am… and I want my Daddy."

This was no teacher.  How embarrassing it must be.  Tom held out his hankerchief.

"Have some Bertie Bots?"

"Do you have Strawberry Shortcake?" the boy asked.

"I have pudding." He put the canned pudding in his huge hand.

The huge boy put it in his mouth.

"It's butter." He spat it back into his hanky. "Ewwwwww."

            "I thought it was vanilla.  Algie's probably been planning that all summer."

"Thank you."  Hagrid tried to hand him back his kerchief.

"You all right… Lil guy?"

"No one 'ver called me that." He had stopped crying. Finally Tom let out a cry.

"I'm going back to my seat. So if you get anymore problems just knock on the wall okay, matie?"

            "Thank you."

Tom couldn't wait to get out of there.  He shuddered at the thought of the big blubbering ball.  His great size made him seem even more naieve and immature.  Well at least he didn't seem the violent type.

Cal had come back and was peeking out the window by the time he returned. 

"You're talking to that moose?  Is he friendly?"

"He's alright."

Cal shivered "Did you-you see that big big bloke?  He isn't the new Bardcraft teacher is he?  I'd hate to get a thrashing in his class."

"No.  He's not.  He misses his daddy."

"Huh?"  that floored him.

"He's a student."

"_That is a student?" Caligula arched an eyebrow._

"He's eleven."

"Right?"

Tom flipped through the index of the Goshawk

"What's that, you looking up your favorite spells."

"No, I'm finished."

"You mean it got boring?"

"No, I finished it. Good book."

Cal lifted the book "You're done?  You read Miranda Goshawk's Advanced Level 5 spellbook in one sitting?"

"It was interesting.  I think I have to read it again.  She has some great ideas about liquids and solids."

"But that's the homework book.  For the whole year."

"I guess I learned something.  I'll just have to see.  Maybe I should try it on Cat."

"No. I'm not cleaning that mess up." Caligula flopped on the seat.

Nick and Mung returned, Mung with his toad and an armful of candy.  Nick arrived and straightened his spectacles.

"Tom read all of his homework books."

"Good for him.  Keep him out of trouble."

"Apple polisher." Tom muttered at Nick. "You didn't do any homework.  Your parents are wizards.  I would have done homework, if I could."

Nick grabbed his book "I wish I had the idea first.  We could get a lot of work done on the train."

"Give me that."  Tom stole the book from Nick.

"Arsenius Jigger.  Yawn." Caligula fanned himself with the book 

"He's a great alchemist.  Miss Spellman says he's the brightest mind of the twentieth century next to her own.

"I heard that if you invent your own potion you don't even have to go into class anymore.  Mistress Spellman is a pushover.  Bit of an old maid.  Do anything for the attention. She keeps on trying to teach us all this fascinating muggle stuff too." 

            "You know what I heard she's leaving.  You know what Poppins and the Spellman sisters were up too?" Mung said.

            "Professor Poppins? Miss Practically Perfect in Every Way?"

            Mung always had the best gossip.  They always had great discussions.  He knew everything about everyone and made them pay for his silence.  Caligula had begun to pay Mung a salary to keep him quiet about all the girls he had been dating on the sly.  Even Saintly Nicholas had paid Mung to keep quiet about Darvey, his magic teddy bear. (Which all Slytherin knew about. anyway)

            Mung began spinning his tale about their teachers.

            "I heard it was the Bardmaster Spellman, not the potions master.  They are sisters you know. My Father is on the board of Governors. Yes, Hilda is the busty gal and Zelda is leggy one.  So it was Miss Hilda.  She made this wild accusation that Poppins stole her magic word."

            "Superkalifragilisticexpialodocious?  Who would steal that?"

            "Oh, come on, everyone knows it's Parsel tongue.  From the tongue of the great Hamryad Cobra.  Only a parsel tongue would know its meaning."

 "Well Spellman and Poppins got into this huge row about it. Mary said she was a no talent know all, and then Hilda turned her ostrich hat into a bag of rotten cabbage. Then they got into this huge brawl. Hat pins in the eyes and tearing and clawing.  Her sister says that Mary threw the first punch.  Mr. Flitwick said it was Miss Hilda. Headmaster Dippet is thinking of taking Bardcraft out of the curriculum. And firing Poppins.  We might get a new head of house."

Caligula began laughing. "Hilda Spellman turned her hat into Cabbage?"

Even Nick was laughing.  The idea of their head of house covered in slimy sticky grey cabbage.

"No more Bardcraft?  But I was top in the class of Bardcraft. Bardmaster Spellman was beginning to like my ukulele music. " Tom frowned.

"You're top in every class.   Man, I would have paid my weight in galleons to see that cat fight. The Spellman twins and Professor Poppins." Cal laughed

"You think Professor Poppins is cute?" Tom asked, agog, "She's like 500."

"You don't?  That raven hair, those eyes, those bee stung lips..."

            "Yeah.  I always thought she was okay. Handsome. But not my type." Tom said.

            "What about Hilda Spellman? You could tell her age from her bustline. And whatta cute little rump," Nick said.

"There's too many witch professors." Tom sighed "I missed magic.  I didn't get anytime this summer.  I was biking all of hell just to make enough for new robes.  And the rest of the time I was covering up.  Until I found Ginger, I didn't even feel like a wizard. I'll never be ready for the OWLS."

"You'll do fine.  Who cares anyway? It's just a test."

"Cal, you've got a lot of weak areas.  If you studied hard I'll bet you could get Transfiguration, Charms…  You know you're not doing bad in Potions."

"Eww. But I hate that mixing stuff." Cal whined.

"You could always see it as an excuse to hit on the Potionsmistress Spellman? She's so tall." Mung sighed.  

"What is it with you and tall women?" Nick asked.

"There has to be some other class I can get an OWL in." Tom wondered.

"Care of Magical Creatures?"

"I don't like those animals. What about Muggle Studies?"

"But Professor Poppins is our head of house."

"That's not cheating.  Muggles Studies is important.  Especially if it gives me an easy OWL." Caligula grinned.

 "There is always Divination.  It's a lot of bull sugar." Nick smiled.

"Oh like that fakey Gooney Girl?" Cal said  "All the stuff she says is made up.  It doesn't mean anything.  I'm just not a great wizard."

"You have some skill.  You're passing Defense against the Dark Arts."

"We're actually doing something there.  I'm so sick of learning," Cal sighed.  "I want to go out and change things, Tom. Changing the world.  I don't need to take Muggle studies to fix the problems.  If we didn't spend so much time thinking about muggles than we wouldn't be in all this trouble.  It's muggles that started this war."

"It'd be a great replacement for Bardcraft.  Tom would pass with flying colours."

"I don't care about the muggle world." Tom snuggled his legs up to his chest.  "Those muggles can just go to hell."

***

            A tall young man answered the call. He had stringy hair and a kitten at his heels.  He looked at them all.

            "I'm Argus Filch, Groundskeeper and Keeper of Keys. First years follow me."

            Rubeus Hagrid waddled to the front of the line.

            "Are you sure, mac?"

            "I'm eleven."  Rubeus began to cry again.

            "No mate don't cry.  Cor Blimey."  Filch rolled his eyes.

            "Look, Tom," Cal smirked.  "Filch has a kitten too. Maybe you could share tips."

            "Maybe not." Tom said.

            They walked into the great hall.  The whole thing hexed to look like the night sky in a meteor shower.

"Mr. Dumbledore isn't here."

            "Mr. Dumbledore is greeting all the first years.  Remember?"

            "The sorting ceremony is always  after the great feast.  What's going on?"

 "In honor of our men at the front, brave young soldiers fighting foreign wizard and dastardly muggles we have canceled the Great Feast.  Let us have a moment of silence."

The sorting ceremony.  He'd missed the ceremony last year, after the incident with the Dark Gryffin.  Come to think of it, what with one thing and another, he hadn't seen the sorting ceremony since first year.  

This time Tom wasn't listeing . The only new students he was interested in were the ones who got in Slytherin. Kay Carmicheal's sister.  Barabara Diggory.  A few of the Cauldwells.  No McGonagalls this year.

Then the highpoint of the ceremony when Rubeus Hagrid broke the stool, and burst into tears when the Hat was put on his head. He, of course, was put into Gryffindor while most of the Slytherins chuckled.

George Potter, one of the Gryffindor Beaters, snorted at him.

The huge boy gulped "Sir"

"This seat's taken." George stretched out. Ellen Gordon chuckled, braying like a mule.   She was the other beater—the two of them were the Captains of the Golden Lions.  Matilda Appleby opened her seat and let the boy sit down.

Tom hated those Lions.  Stupid bigots. Caligula would let that horse's arse Potter have it first match.  The great Stuck up pureblood bully.  At least this year would be his last at Hogwarts.

Tom's eyes returned to his own table.

Slytherin table was the hardest hit.  So many seats held grieving students, and some weren't even there.  Placards hung over empty plates in honor of the dead.

"Well, the war must be bad.  We're not even going to have a feast."

            "Just turnips, chickpeas and toast."  Cal said.

"But at least we'll get more folks in Slytherin.  It won't be so quiet."

            The first years walked to the empty table and found the empty seats.

"This is my sis. Jenny, this is The Triumvirate."  Kay smiled.  "Like in ancient Rome, only more hep.  Caligula Snape, Nicholas Malfoy and Thomas Riddle."

"Welcome to Slytherin. Plenty of chairs.  Just take Roberta Allyn Gandywine's seat." Mung knocked the placard off the table.

"She's-"

"Missing.  But I think you'll get to sit there for the rest of the year."

"Gandywines are dropping faster than the Merlinsbloods.  The only ones left are in Africa."

"You talk to Tom.  He's the prefect.  I'm going to see my baby."

"But he's sitting just over there, at the next table."

Kay only had to face the opposite direction, toward the Ravenclaw table.

"Cyrille."

"Hallo, Kay my sweet."

The two swerved around and sat brushing knees. Ravenclaw and Slytherin always sat at adjacent tables. 

"How's my big strong sheik?"

"Oh stop it.  I'm blushing." Cyrille Lupin was a dark skinned fellow, with black hair and even his own moustache.  

"Well, at least we're all too sick to eat."  Algie complained.

Tom's actions the year before had inadvertently led to a confession of love between the Kay and Cyrille.  And Cyrille's silly little love letter had led to this arrangement.  Cyrille and Kay were very happy together.  Arm in arm.  If only Tom had that luck with himself.

 "This place is so big." Jenny looked around, "There are so many people."

"Well, that's Sprout. She's a new teacher so she's very with it.  Flitwick, he's the best dueler.  He retired about fifteen years ago, after the Great War."

Jenny Carmicheal was transfixed by Tom's explainations. Cal poked her on the shoulder.

 "The wimp is Albus Dumbledore.  Transfiguration. But Tom will tell you all about him."  Caligula blew a raspberry.

"We don't mind him.  He keeps his nose out of our business."

A pair of blond sisters went walking down the hallway, squabbling, with a black cat between them.  A tall thin blond and a busty one. The cat was keeping his mouth shut.

"Honestly Hilda," The willowy Potionsmistress lifted her nose in the air.  "I can't believe you would be so petty.  Who cares who invented the word supercalifragilistic-expialodoxios"

The busty blond frowned.  "I thought my own sister would support me. But no, no.  I am Hilda.  Zee no good screw up.  And you have pronounced it wrong. Docious."

"I'm not getting involved in your argument with Miss Poppins.  I am neutral territory.  Like America," the tall one said.

            The Slytherin boys smiled as the twin beauties passed.

"The twiggy one is this year's Head of Gryffindor is Potionsmistress Zelda Spellman, by the end of the year she'll go." Cal grinned.  

            "We all know about the curse of Gryffindor," Nick nodded.

"Gryffindor?  What's wrong with Gryffindor?" Jenny asked.

"Well, everyone knows that Grindewald was a Gryffindor.  He was kicked out by Jonathon Harker for trying to steal the Dark Gryffin's feather and bring it to life.  Like what happened last year."

"Harker, The Mudblood Slayer? I saw _Dracula at the Aztec.  Oh he was so scary.  I couldn't have fought him."_

 "Jonathon Harker was the last Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, before Wilhelmina Harker.  So Grindewald cursed the Head of Gryffindor.  A year later, he died of the flu.  His wife took over.  They tried to get all the best professors to be head of Gryffindor, the proudest house.  Kettleburn, Dawsin, Crowley, and Gandywine all heads of Gryffindor.  No one lasted more than one year. Every head of Gryfindor has been a failure.  One was a vampire in disguise until Nick slayed him."

"But everyone knows Albus Dumbledore wants it.  It's his house." Nick said.

"Yeah, he'd do just about anything to be Head of Gryffindor." 

Up at the staff table, Albus Dumbledore ate his chickpeas, looking almost harmless.  

"This place is sure strange," Jennifer said.

"Even when that Vampire came here. The year that Tom, Nick, Verloc, and I found out that Tom was the grandson of a Wizard."

From their first year, the triumnivate had gotten into trouble together.  From the year they broke the curse of the Count's Ghost, to the year they slew the Vampire Head of Gryffindor.  Tom always was up to something.  Only last year, the Dark Gryffin had come to life and tryed to eat the student body.  But for some reason Tom was able to ride it.  It had been a busy three years for the boy.

Of course most people who heard about Tom only heard the most ridiculous rumours that filtered down.  None of it had made the papers.

Soon the Slytherins were talking about all their adventures in years past. 

            "Remember when Gandywine was turned into a pig?  That was hilarious."          

            But Jenny's story time was soon over. For _she had decided to make an entrance.  The whole faculty and student body stared at her as she entered the room._

Professor Poppins sat down elegantly.  Her robe was billowing and wide around her curvy, bottom heavy frame with a wide train with peacock feather cape.  Yet all of this did not hide the fact she had a bright purple black eye.

"Who's that lady in the peacock robes?"

            The students paused, letting her violet eyes gaze onto the dining hall and unfocus.

"That is Mary Poppins."

            "That is our Head of House?

"They say she even has _his blood. " Nick whispered._

Dumbledore stood up.  Straightened his new purple and green velvet robe and gulped.

"Miss Poppins. That is the most spectacular bruise I have ever seen, Miss Poppins." He said, "Would you care to sit next to me?"

"Well, I am extraordinary woman.  I bruise that way as well." Poppins opened her napkin and sat down. She crossed her legs genteelly and each buckle on her shoe had a big, fist-sized diamond.  Still not hiding the bruise.

He had to think of something else. "I love how the blue in your scarf matches the violet in your bruise."

"Oh, you're just saying that. Aren't you, Dumbledore, you old flirt?"

The Head of Slytherin was a monstrously vain woman.  But even she wasn't a big enough moron to like him.  He sat down and tried to vanish.

"But it is good to know that you no longer feel the need to impress me by saying clever things."

Headmaster Dippet cleared his throat.  "A few dinner announcements."

Dippet put his hands to his waist.

"First an announcement.  All the trips to Hogsmeade have been canceled.  There is to be no wandering about at night.  Any student found out of bed after lights out will have massive deductions on their house points."

"This year we hope that the pranks will be reduced. Any tomfoolery will be dealt with in a strict manner.  I look at a few familiar faces.  Everyone must be on their best behavior."

The students groaned.  Dippet was really on the war path since his familiar owl had been dyed Gryffindor red and taught to sing the Song of Godric. He was a Hufflepuff. The Hufflepuffs' and Gryffindors' Prank war was in its 5th year. 

"Now, I am pleased to inform you that I and the board of governors have come to a decision on the Placement of Head of Gryffindor."

"Here it comes." Zelda Spellman straightened her hair.

"Good Luck, sis." Hilda Spellman nodded.

"There have been a lot of rumours floating around about the nature of the circumstances accompanying this honored post. It is just a series of unfortunate coincidences."

He snapped his fingers and read a scroll.

"The Nominees are Albus Dumbledore, Zelda Spellman and last but not least Professor Harker. But since Professor Harker has decided to withdraw her nomination.  I am pleased to report that I have come to a decision.  This year The Head of Gryffindor will be … Zelda Spellman."

The blond witch smiled waved and bowed, snapped her fingers and pulled out a scroll "'What makes a Gryffindor' by Zelda Spellman, As a Durmstrang graduate I cannot believe the honor of teaching at such a _fine university."_

"It's all right Zelda.  You don't get a speech." Dippet said.

"To know my colleagues trust me as more than just a mixer of draughts, but admire me as an equal…"  She continued speaking.

Poppins twitched her finger, making the scroll vanish.  Asking for the ditzy blond to utter one more word.

Mina Harker yanked her down before Poppins could get in a good swift swat with her umbrella.

"But I have a speech."

"Oh for heavens sakes, Zelda, stop embarrassing us." Sprout gritted her teeth.

The faculty surrounded her. Mina Harker shook her hand.

"Good luck Miss Spellman you'll need it."

 Even Albus Dumbledore kissed her on the cheeks.

After the back patting and the congradulations subsided, the food appeared. With lackluster applause.

"Let us eat."

"At least it looks like a feast."

The mouths in the room chewed on kidney and garbanzo beans, flavorless and dull.  Someone zapped the table so that they were under the delusion they were eating raspberry tarts and cucumber sandwiches and delicate finger foods.  Of course they still tasted like beans.  But the setting lifted their spirits.

Zelda Spellman beamed. Her sparkling blue eyes glistened.  Her shiny teeth rattling on and on about improvements and plans

"I have all kinds of ideas for the students of Gryffindor," Zelda smiled. "So they can thrive and flourish in such a sheltered environment.  To be equipped to deal with the rigors of the dark world.  Why, we have this program at Durmstrang…"

Dippet cleared his throat.  Everyone knew that chosing a Head of House that was not an Alumnas was unprecedented.  Dippet didn't want Zelda Spellman rubbing it in everyone's faces, should it ultimately fail.

"You've done a good job keeping their attention in class."

"It was a wonderful idea to charm the food, Albus."  Zelda clutched his hand.

"At least she's not patronizing me." Albus gave her a huge crocodile grin.

At the student tables the illusion was wearing thin.  The Slytherins began grumbling.

"I can't eat another bean.  I hate beans."

"Ugg.  I hate that stuff.  As soon as the Gerry are beaten, we'll have a feast.  Everything we want to eat." 

"Beefsteaks.  And Dressing and Potatoes with butter and cream and flour.   Oh, and chicken and goose," Mung said, throwing a glop of baked potato on his plate.         

"If you're that bad for meat, Mung, I saw a huge flock of ducks.  Go blast a few with your Dad's muggle shooting gun," Caligula smirked.

"Stuff it, Cal."

"I remember when we had ham and bean soup and real Yorshire bacon. Now all we eat is Bean soup with no ham.  Why can't we cook Ham soup with no beans?" Kay smiled.

"I love Yorkshire bacon too, cuddlelumps," Cyrille smiled.  

Algie groaned.  "Isn't that the bacon with pickles and bones in?" 

"Oh, I'd even eat Yorkshire bacon with the bones in it."  Nick smiled dreamily at the thought of meat.

"It can't be healthy, to have no chicken or meat or fresh dressing either. It just doesn't seem right," Mung said.

 "Yeah.  And liver'n'onions."

            "Kidney pie."

            "Shepards Pie."

            "Beef Wellington."

            "Roast Chicken ala Lyonaise." 

 "Lobster with butter and garlic for dipping."

"Pot roast."

"Chipolatas and Tamales"

"Lamb chops with rosemary and mint."

 "Speaking of Lambchops," Cal grinned.  A gaggle of Gryffindor girls sauntered by on their way towards the bathroom. "Take a looksie at the Lion crop this year. Look at Gordon.  She looks like Vivian Leigh and Morgan Le Fey."

"How wow."

"She makes that robe any tighter and you'll be able to count her ribs," Tom said.

"If she needs a rib counting, I'd be happy too…"

Ellen snapped her fingers dismissively at Caligula.  The girls laughed at skittered back to their table.

"Gotta love those Gryffindor chippies.  They've got a lot of moxy. Bonnie Scotland right there.  That is what we are fighting for." Caligula laughed.

            "None of those girls will date you, Cal.  You have too much of a reputation," Tom said.

"I'm thinking about dessert."

The Slytherins groaned in pain.  Desert brought the idea of girl watching to an end.  Who could compare the two? How long had it been since anyone had anything sweeter than apple sauce?  Even Christmas cookies tasted like molasses.  For Slytherins used to the best cuisine, it seemed a great sacrifice.

"French Pastries.  Mille feiulles and chocolate croissants."

"Struedel and kuegel and little raspberry tortes."

"Speaking of Raspberry Tortes," Cal smirked.  His eyes skated down the row over at Hufflepuff toward Celia, "There's a piece I'd like to try."

"Yeow."  Tom smiled.

Nicholas rolled his eyes. "You guys are such animals."  He tossed a bit of bread towards Cal.

"What would you eat, Tom?"

"Pudding."  Tom sighed.

"Always with pudding.  Don't you have any imagination?" Nicholas asked.

Tom had never had any other kind of thing, not any of those French things that the others were talking about.  In the orphanage, Christmas pudding was the best food of the year.  Not to mention that you could light it on fire.  Some one else always got to light it.  Just once Tom would have liked to do it.

"I want a big Christmas pudding.  Right now, in the heat of summer," Tom said, "And we'd all get together and we'd all get together in the room and forget."

The Gryffindors began gritted their teeth.  Ellen Gordon and George Potter lead their little group of Quidditch players toward the Slytherin table.  Potter was glaring straight at Mung and Gordan at Caligula

"Could you shut your yap, Snape?" Ellen Gordon said looking right into his face. "Honestly."

"Excuse me?"

"I've never liked you, Caligula Snape."  Gordon leaned into him menancingly.

"Well, if you don't like me then how come you're hanging on my every word?"

Gordon pounded her fist into her palm. "You smarmy bounder!"

"That's what happens when you get breast fed by your father." Cal did an obvious stage whisper.

"Snape!"  She lunged at him and clutched her fists around his collar.

George patted her on the shoulder soothingly, "Look, Riddle, I don't tell you how to run things in your house, but get your pal in line."

"Who ever said I ran things?"  Tom asked cooly. "He's not my thug."

"Kidding around is one thing.  But this is serious. Talking about all that food when our boys are suffering on the front."

"We can talk about whatever we want." Tom said calmly "We're just trying to have some fun."

"We're just having fun. We'll quit." Nick tried to calm everyone down.  He was such a coward.

"My Uncle Nathan is out there flying…"

Slytherins began attacking the Gryffindor Captain.

"In his great bloody stupid airplane. If he were a real man he'd use his magic."

"We're all suffering here equally.  You don't need to make a mockery," George said.

"I'd like to see how long your Uncle Nathan would last against-" Cal said coolly.

"Riddle, shut his face. Or I'll let Gordon do it for him."

"I am my own man, Potter.  If you have to let some Halfblood Chippy do your dirty work-"

"I am too," Mung said, jumping up.

"Your cousin wasn't killed by Muggles." Victoria Thorncroft stood up angrily.

"He might be." George shouted.

"At least you know he's alive." Thorncroft shook her fist.

The two sides began bickering loudly.

Pina stood up, trying to get George to walk back to his table.  Mung and Caligula began insulting him behind his back.

            "Emily, Ellen, George, you should know better than to start fights. Stop it immediately."  Pina scowled.

            "Whatever you say, Pina."

"Yeah Gordon, that's what happens when your mother wears combat boots." Mung said the muggle insult.  He didn't exactly know what it meant, but he knew it was bad.

"You're grandmother's a werewolf!"  Caligula offered to Potter in return.

"You are being stupid.  Making a mockery of everything decent in the world."

The Slytherins groaned. 

Little Rubeus Hagrid the 8 foot tall giant turned around "There's a war going on."

Tom snapped. That was the last time he'd suffer that phrase today.  How many times had he heard it?  He wanted to hurt someone.  Like every one didn't know. Like there hadn't been bombs falling all over London last winter.  Sanctimonious, obnoxious, stupid, naieve Purebloods.  He stood up.

"Oh really.  What a surprise.  Cal, Nicholas, why didn't you tell me about it.  I'm just shocked.  I guess Potter was right."

            The whole assembly of tables sat silent staring at Tom.

"I wondered what happened to my neighbors when they got blown up in the middle of the night.  I thought they'd forgot to pay their electrics.  I wondered why we didn't have anything to eat and why every one in Slytherin didn't show up, and why they keep sending owls and letters.  I had no clue. "

The Gryffindors shut their mouths. Even George Potter.  Emily Gwydion looked down, leading everyone back towards Gryffindor table.

"That's so horrible," Hagrid gulped.  "All those poor muggles.  Were they alright?"

The Gryffindors sat silent.

Tom looked in his gentle eyes. He couldn't hurt another person like that.

"Yeah.  They were okay.  It's just…" 

Hagrid sat down next to Tom at the Slytherin table.  "War is horrible.  My Daddy's been busy all summer.  Not even enough time to take tea most days.  He keeps telling me it's worse for the muggles.  All the guns and the bombs.  I hope that doesn't happen to us." It was so hard to forget that the biggest student at Hogwarts was barely 11 years old. 

"It can't.  We're smarter than a bunch of Muggles," Nick Malfoy laughed.

The dinner ended quieter than most people expected. 

***

            Tom sighed and walked into his dorm.

            "You alright Tom.  I thought you were about to lose it."

            "I think we all need some sleep." Tomn yawned."

"George Potter is just a bigot.  He can't stand mudbloods or anybody different.  Just cause he's related to Merlin he thinks that he's the voice of righteousness.  Like he's any better than you."

"Yeah.  Damn Potters."

"I'm beginning to see why not all purebloods get into Slytherin."

Pina put her hand on her hip.

"You bloody twits."

"I heard you tonight Caligula Snape.  You were about to get a knuckle sandwich from Gordon."

"Well It's my business."

Pina tightened her black gaze.  She could be very impressive when she loomed over them.

"Proserpine."

A stern voice echoed from the hall.

Mary Poppins set down her great hat.

"I have one thing to say to you boys.  You too Proserpine."

"Yes Miss Poppins."

Miss Poppins walked over to the fire place.

"Tonight tempers were riled.  Anger in the air.  I want you to try to get on with Gryffindor house this year."

"But you heard what they said.

Poppins pulled the hot poker out of the oven.  She blew it out."

"If you fight with those Gryffindors I'm going to have to take action.  And I'm not taking any points off. Slytherin is not going to lose the House Cup."

"However.  If one of you upstarts dares to lose your house points…  the punishment will be grave."

"Good.  Proserpine takes the girls up to bed.  Spit Spot.  I have to tuck in the First years."

The boys gulped looking at the poker in the fire.

The boys walked up the stairs.

"You don't think she's capable of…"

"She might…"

"She'd take away Quidditch."

"Even Gooney and Poppins don't have those kind of guts."


	2. The Big Game

Part 2: The Big Game

Caligula Snape stood in front of the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team. 

"Without Verloc as Seeker it's going to be a tight squeeze.  But we can handle it. We always had better Seekers than Hufflepuff.  Now all we have to work on is the defending our goal."

"Cal, we do have a seeker to replace Verloc," Montague said.  "We can use the second string seeker." 

"Well, send him up."

"Yeah, but there is one thing you have to know." 

"What?" Mung asked.

"Hey, I could beat those stodgy, fat, old pigeons in Gryffindor any day of the week.  Slytherin is full of fast fliers," Caligula interrupted boastfully.

"But just so you know--" Montague began again.

And at that moment, Kay Carmicheal entered, wearing Slytherin Greens.

"Come on, boys.  We only have one week to get ready to stomp Gryffindor into the ground."

"A girl?" Caligula spun around.

"You're very observant," Kay smiled, "Do you want doggy biscuit?"

"Nooo! Gryffindor is gonna laugh us off the field," Carter said. "I think we should just get a new second string."

"It worked for Hufflepuff," Mung said. "Artemisia McGonagall broke every record they have: rebounds, goals, fouls-

"I don't… I can't… no."

Kay put her hands to her hips, "Caligula, you are being so, so bloody… _square.  Let me play."_

 "Now, Mung, you're our Seeker.  Kay, I'm sorry.  But I couldn't let a lady such as yourself get hurt in such a brutal game as Quidditch." Cal patted her on the head.

"Me?" Mung yelped.  "I can't be seeker." 

"But I play Stitchsock all the time.  And people have died during that. Why shouldn't I play a little Quidditch?"

"Well, that's with your girlfriends.  This is Man's Quidditch. Since Leonards left, I am Captain.  And the team is with me."

"Sorry, lady, why don't you just go work on your broom races?  And cross stitch."

"You're making a mistake.  I've been training all summer.  This is the only chance we have to win."  She shook her head.  "Mung is a chaser, not a seeker.  He's good at goals. You need someone to catch that Snitch or Gryffindor will outscore you in ten minutes."

"I know that Brambelton has 14 career rebounds.  Ten safeties last year. And I fly at least 5 mph faster than Balthasar.  I know that the weather is going to crisp which favors a high wind which will only slow the Gryffindors down.  I know everyone of last years plays (you should have found a better place to hid the play book than the loose floorboard in the common room. and I weight at least 15 kilos lighter than all of you.  I know my way around a quidditch pitch, thank you."

"I think she's proved herself." Mung smiled

"Go back Kay.  We don't want to embarrass you."

"You'll be bloody sorry, Caligula Snape." 

**

George Potter was eating breakfast with his team.  A burly, strong king of the entire dorm.  He was a Potter's Potter, tall, blond and catholic as King Arthur. Already he had a stubbly beard growing out of his face.  He was so manly he could wear a rosary and not have anyone say it was a pretty necklace. (It happened once but George had showed him better.)

            The only thing not Potter-like about George Potter was his flunky.

            Ellen Gordon for one, was not a typical girl.  She was tall with a hard voice.  She also acted like a Potter, except that she was a woman.  She was a real tomboy, of course.  She wore her hair in an Italian cut and a men's tie around her neck.  No one would cross them.  The Golden Lions.

            That is, until Riddle and his friends came around.  Nothing angered Potter more than that Mudblood taking over _his school.  Tom was a good student, sure, but he didn't play Quidditch. He didn't have any money. He didn't even have an owl to call his own.  It was unwizardly.  How could they prove anyone was a wizard if they weren't a pureblood? The fact was that the scrawny mudblood was so well loved, despite all of that.  The only teacher who saw through Tom Riddle's façade was Professor Poppins and whenever she punished Tom everyone said she was being unfair._

"They've got Caligula.  He's mad as a beater.  His mum made him practice on the ground with a muggle tennis ball, but I'll bet he'll stink as a captain."

            "Yeah, well, Artemisia McGonagall showed him last year.  Remember last year's Fall game?  Slytherin Versus Hufflepuff.  She sent him into the sky with that quaffle."

"Yeah.  He's really snobby though. He wouldn't even let them substitute Kay for Verloc.  Kay is about the best player among the girls. Well, second best." She buffed her nails.

"Oooh. Girl players," Lionel Jordan said  

"Of course, she can't hold a candle to my McEgnie crossover." Ellen crossed her arms behind her head.

"Any bloke in this school could beat the best girl in the school," George proclaimed.  "Quidditch is for wizards, not witches."

"Oh, really?"  Ellen cocked her head to the side.  "Then why are women better fliers?"

"There is more to Quidditch than flying, Gordon."

"Yeah, brains. And Balthasar McClintock doesn't have many of those."

Emily grabbed a potato.

"Yes.  Em is our seeker." Ellen wrapped her arm around the girl.  "She's ripping.  Light as a cloud and twice as fast. A lot better than Balthasar.  With us girls on your team you might actually be fast enough to outfly Slytherin.  They are faster and more vicious then our boys.  They all weigh under 80 kilos."  
            "I don't know what you're talking about." Emily laughed uncomfortably.

"Emily Gwydion plays Quidditch.  Oohoo hoo.  That is so rich."

 "Will you excuse us for a minute, George?"  Emily turned away from George and pulled Ellen toward her.  George covered his ears.

 "Ellen, you're not supposed to say that to a boy," she said plaintively.  "They don't want a girl who's better at Quidditch than they are.  They get embarrassed." 

"What?  You play a lot of Quidditch."

"Well yeah.  But you can't talk like that."

"Like what?"

"Saying I'm better than I am… or that I'm better than any boy."

"Better?"

"I don't want the boys to think I'm one of _those girls.  Pushy, modern, vulgar..."_

"Ellen," Mattie Appleby added.

"What does flying in a Quidditch game have to do with that?" Ellen asked, ignoring Mattie.

"The boys won't like me if I say I'm good at Quiddich." Emily repeated.

"They're so fragile when it comes down to it." Mattie grumbled.  "They can't let us girls do anything without making a big stink. Voting, driving.  They have to be better all the time.  Just last week my Nicholas got insulted 'cause I beat him at darts."

"Boy's won't go out with a girl if she's sporty," Em said.

"Well, boys don't go out with you anyway.  I mean, your glasses are so bloody square.  Why should you have to be a phony too?" Ellen turned to George, who was still standing a few feet away.  "Emily's a great seeker."

"But could you imagine if you beat a boy in Quidditch?" Emily wrung her hands nervously.  "They'd be so embarrassed.  They wouldn't be able to hold up their heads."

"Ellen, that gives me an idea." George stroked his stubbly chin and put his hand on Emily's shoulder.

**

"Welcome to Muggle Studies.  The basics of life in the real world."

Tom sat in the back, Caligula lounging over a chair next to him. Ever since Tom was placed into Slytherin, Professor Poppins had had it in for him for some reason.  She was always ghosting in the hall, watching his every move.  It had begun first year, and even to this day he could not help feeling like she had it in for him.

"I see OWL watchers. Attempting to find an easy mark.  Well, do stop in.  To the front of the class so you don't start doodling."

Tom turned bright red.  Caligula always made them sit in the back of the class.  They moved to the empty chairs.

"Caligula Snape, nice to see you. Especially considering the fact that you couldn't figure out something as simple as a car safety belt."

Cal slumped down, trying to vanish underneath his desk as the class laughed.  How had she seen that?

"If you're wondering how I knew… I know everything and forget nothing."

Poppins stopped in front of Tom.  Her haughty violet eyes fell upon him.

"The Halfblood. What are you doing in my class, Mr. Riddle?"

"I don't-"

"Well if you don't know, I suggest you leave. And not embarrass yourself any further."

"I- I"

"Well enough of this.  To your assignments.  We will begin with a day of typical muggle errands.  Things any one of you will be expected to do to survive. Grocery shopping, oh yes and the bus.  But some of us are only doing this for review.  Why don't you line up?"

            Tom knew he should have chosen the ancient runes class.  As easy as everything was, having Poppins watching his every move was going to drive him insane.  Why had he let Caligula talk him into this? 

The other students in the class began lining up.

Poppins had opened a gateway into a photograph.  The students jumped in and began to use the apparatus. 

 A student held up her hand to flag down the bus.  When it didn't stop, she put her hands on her hips.  
            "Miss Bagshot, that is a taxi.  This is a bus.  You have to go to a bus stop."

And that horrible nickname. Halfblood She had used it often enough to make his neck hair cringe.  He could remember the first time he heard it. It was a quiet day in September all those years ago that it happened. When he first met Mary Poppins.

_"Is your name Tom Riddle?"_

_"Yes, ma'am."___

_Her face turned ashen.  Her eyes swelled.  He was about to speak when she stood up._

_"You are a liar.  You are not Tom Riddle."_

_"I'm not?"_

_"Don't be cheeky. If you are Tom Riddle, I'm the Cow who jumped over the moon.  Now who are you?"_

_"Ma'am that's my name."___

_"Why are you Tom Riddle?  How could a little mudblood from __London__ know that name?  What do you want from it?"_

_"It's not my real name.  I was mudblood, ma'am.  I don't know anything about my folks."_

_"You're lying.  You chose the name Tom Riddle for a reason."_

_"That's the name I had.  They didn't have my name so I guess they made it up at the Orphanage."_

_"Who is your father?"_

_Tom was so frightened.  She grabbed him by the shoulders._

_"Your father.__  Who is he?"_

_"I don't know."  Tom remembered crying._

_"Miss Poppins.  What are you doing to that student?"  That was the second time he had met Albus Dumbledore, when he barged in between them._

_"I want to know who this child is."_

_"This boy is Tom Riddle.  He's a muggleborn."_

_"What is he doing here?  How did you find him?  I must know."_

_"Miss Poppins.  You leave here right now." _

_ "Marvolo."  She muttered to herself._

_Tom remembered that name somehow._

_"I'm going to find out who you are, Mr. Tom Riddle, and when I do,  you'll be sorry."_

_"Mary, honestly.__  What has come over you, woman?"  Flitwick asked._

_She wafted away down the dark hall._

"Flibbity Gibbit!"

Tom woke up from his reverie.

"Miss Proserpine, do you really think such odd behavior will go unnoticed on the bus? Honestly."

"I don't see why you can't stop the bus myself." Pina was holding on the fender with one hand as the bus's wheel spun quickly.

"You don't lift a bloody bus. Get to the back of the line Proserpine."

Professor Poppins was always quiet and cross, but that first day she seemed furious.

"Five points from Slytherin.  And to think I chose this bubble head for Prefect."  

Pina Proserpine crossed her eyes as Professor Poppins clapped her hands "Mister Sigmund Longbottom.  You are up next."

"I--"

"Spit spot!"  She stomped her ruler against her hand.

The boy jumped into the photograph.

            "Bloody fools."

She had towered over him, like a giant salt cellar.

"Yes Young Tom Riddle."

Poppins gave him her cool look.

"You.  Show us how it is done, Halfblood."

The painting loomed ahead of him.

"You mean I just jump in."

"Unless you fancy a double wink and twitching your nose." Mary said.

Tom Riddle straightened his mudblood cap and sniffed.

Mary snapped her fingers.

"Well, class.  You are dismissed.  

"Uh Miss Poppins.  Did you turn off the-"

"I suggest you look to your books and practice ordering at a grocery.  And not lifting buses off of the ground… Now get lost, as they say.  I need hot toddy."

            "But Tom is still in their.

            "He'll be okay."

            "But but."

            "This is what slackers get in my class.  Anyone who is bloody lazy enough to take a class they already have taken deserves a little …challenge."

            The SLytherins looked in the photograph.

            "Are there any questions?"

            "How is he going to escape?"  Sigmund gapsed.

            Mary Poppins took a candy from the jar.

            "I meant questions about Homework, Mr. Longbottom."

            The Slytherins began looking around.

            "She wouldn't just leave him in there."

            At these screaming out of the photograph came Tom Riddle with his hat missing.            "Catch your breath Halfblood.  Have a caramel."

            Tom panted and gripped on his desk.  He pulled himself to his feet.

            "Oh 30 points to Slytherin."  Mary swallowed her caramel, "Good job surviving and all."

            She gave him the caramel and returned to her desk.

***

Tom woke up in the Infirmary.

"Good thing she knows her candy.  Chocolate for dementors.  Toffee for Vortices."  Master Tourniquette looked in his ears.

"I'm surprised you didn't vomit." Nurse Pomfrey said.

"When was the last time you cleaned your ears Mister Riddle." Master Tourniquette asked.

"Lunch is almost over."

"Hang on.  I've got to go drop out of a Muggle Studies class."

Tom thundered down the hall to the Muggle Studies classroom.

Poppins sat up straightening her pocket protector.  She folded her hands 

"Yes Halfblood."

Tom wasn't a little kid to let his professor terrorize him.  Even if she did save his life.  She didn't have the right to call him that name.  Or make fun of him.

She kept an eye on him, somehow and observed the entire class, from behind her desk

            "What are you up too lately?"

            "I can't believe I thought to took this class.  Here is my slip.  I won't be attending any longer."

            I hope you'll enjoy Ancient Runes, Mr. Riddle.  Though I doubt it will be as stimulating."

            "If you call being stuck in a photograph stimulating than I'd rather take Double History of Magic with Binns."

            Poppins should have grinned demonically.  But her face was placid.

            "Albus Dumbledore says you have good news of late.  I was wondering why you have yet to tell your head of house."

            _Because it's you Miss Poppins.  He wanted to say._

            "I know that you think that I don't care.  But you brought something back from London on the train.  Some very creature."

            Damn her.  She did know everything.

"My familiar.  She's young and I have to take care of her."        

"I thought you didn't have a familiar." 

"Well you don't know everything then."  Tom blurted out. 

"Well I will when you tell me."  She said with flint in her throat.

"I- don'y-"

"Maybe I'll have some advice to give.  Never deny wisdom Riddle.  No matter where the source is."

It was only second year he discovered the terrible secret from her.  That Marvolo had been a wizard.  So he wasn't a mudblood, but the grandson of a powerful wizard.  He was a halfblood.

He had no idea how she knew about Marvolo the Wizard, but she had.  But she would never tell.  She was much too proud.  When they fought the Dark Gryphon, with Nick and Caligula, she had even taken a blow for them.  She almost died from the Gryphon's claws.

Maybe he should just stay clear of her. Poppins was just better when she ignored him.  She wouldn't be nice to him now.

"I don't think so." Riddle said.

"It's amazing how you can grow a backbone so quickly, Halfblood."

She lifted one eyebrow

"Mr. Riddle.  A word with you about your… familiar."

She looked down.

She motioned him to sit.  Her violet eyes wandering into space.

Tom couldn't avoid that awful gaze.  How he wanted to shout and whinge and complain and storm out of there.  But he fell in the seat.

She looked squarely at him.

"I have heard you have come in possession of a certain animal with strange… properties."

"Yes.  She's my familiar."

"Really.  And she just came to you?"

"I found her at the Fishwife's."

"Trust no one, Tom.  Any creature who reaches out to you has something to gain.  This is not what you think it is.  She doesn't care about you."

"But she's-"

"She doesn't care about you.  She is an animal possessed in her own twisted self-interest.  They cannot be trusted."

"But I like her.  She's so sweet."

"You must be careful.  Do you think you can control her with good intentions? Because you're a decent and good person.  Well, anybody can change." 

"I-"

"You're a fool, boy.  Nothing will stop her if she desires it.  What she desires will destroy you." Her voice was fiery and blazing.

"But-"

"My suggestion is to bash her brains in before she turns."

"She's just…"

"She's harmless now, but soon she'll be out of control."

"It's monstrous."  Tom shook his head.  Poppins wanted him to kill his own familiar. "I couldn't kill a kitten.  You're a monster…"

"A kitten?" Poppins paused  " You mean, not a…"

Tom collected his books "Of course Ginger is a kitten.  What else would she be?  I can't afford an owl.  And toads are gross.  Why would you want to kill her?"

"A kitten?" she repeated, and sat back down.

"You aren't going to touch my familiar."

"Your little familiar is a kitten?  Furry animal, drinks cream."

"I don't have any cream.:

"A Kitten?  But you're a wizard."

"Yes.  So?  I love her.  And you aren't going to go anywhere near her."

Poppin stood up a let out a chuckle.  It sounded so odd so strange to hear her laughing.

"Oh dear.  Oh…  Well never mind, then."  She walked to her shelf.  "Go to class, then. Spit spot."

"but-"

"Oh for the sake of Heaven above boy.  Get lost."

Mary Poppins took a sigh of relief and collapsed on her desk.  How had she managed to do that again.  Her hand trembled.

"Someone must love me up there."

She took out her magical medicine bottle.  Uncorked it.  She didn't bother looking for the spoon.  She needed something more potent than Lime Cordial.

She took a sip, then a gulp then a glug.

"Jack Daniels." She wiped her lip and hoped she would be ready for her next class.

            ***

Tom began to head towards Transfiguration in a daze.  At least his feet did.  His mind was elsewhere. He began to panic as soon as the Muggle Studies classroom was out of sight.  Ginger.  She was going to hurt his cat. That Balmy Nanny was going to hurt his familiar.

Tom walked into the Transfiguration classroom. It was a sunny place with lots of light and windows.  And at the center, the warm, bighearted Professor Dumbledore in a scarlet robe.

Professor Dumbledore was chatting with the Slytherins, including Cal, who was still complaining about the class before.

"I thought Muggle Studies was going to be easy," Caligula whined.

Prof. Dumbledore punched him in the shoulder,"The best way to learn is to live with muggles.  A few years ago, every wizard had to spend a year among the muggles when he became a man.  I remember it.  I lived in London with three other boys.  They took me to play nine pin bowling at the special parlor.  Great chaps."

"Well, I don't think my mum would like me living with muggles."  Cal smirked and snorted.

Professor Dumbledore was not about to start a discussion about the Widow Snape. "Good luck in the Quidditch match, son." Dumbledore nodded.

"I'm not going to need it with no McGonagalls on the field, Professor Dumbledore."

"I hear you there," Dumbledore chuckled.  "I flew with Maximillian once.  They should become pros all of them."

"Slytherin's going to go all the way this year." Cal put his arms in back of his head.

"How's your sister, Cleo?  Is she having a good time in Prague?"

"Cleopatra?" Caligula asked.

"Your sister's name is Cleopatra?" Mung laughed.  "What were your parents thinking?"

"Maybe they like the letter C," Kay smiled wickedly.

Prof. Dumbledore smiled, "I haven't seen her in years. Hmmm."

Caligula blanched. "Cleo? Why would you want to talk to my sister?"

"I'm sure a beautiful girl like her has too much to worry about as it is." Dumbledore laughed.

Caligula shuddered.  "Eww.  Cleo?"

"Well, tell her I said hello, Caligula."

Caligula shook his head.

Albus looked at Tom.  His expression became concerned.

"Tom, are you all right?  You look a little green."

"I just want to get back to my cat.  I'm worried about her."

"I'm sure she will be fine."

"I just..."

Dumbledore looked at him.  He patted Tom on the shoulder.

"You still look worried.  Since she is a kitten, you might want to check on her before class starts."

"Could I, Prof. Dumbledore?"

"She's a very special creature. Just get back as soon as possible."

Tom took the shortest route to Slytherin.  Running, leaping, hoping he could make it in time.  He could feel the dread growing in his stomach.

Ginger was slumped on the bed.  He gasped. "Ginger."

She sat up, one eye still closed from sleep.

"Come with me to class.  We won't let Poppins get you.  You stay with me."

***

Tom was playing with Ginger on the bed.  He wouldn't take his eyes off her.  What kind of monster was Poppins to kill a kitten?  His familiar wasn't allowed in the dining hall, so Nick brought him a cheese sandwich. 

Caligula was on his bed.  "Come on, Tom.  Why would anyone want to hurt your kitten?"

"Poppins wants to kill her.  She said the cat would get out of control." Tom said.

"She's just a cat.  She didn't even claw the drapes." Caligula shook his head.    "Maybe you exaggerated.  She just doesn't want Ginger ruining the furniture." Nick said.

"Well, I know what she said.  She said she was afraid for my safety.  But my cat would never hurt me."

Caligula, as always, changed the subject.  Tom didn't need to always worry what Poppins was going to do next.

"Can you believe Dumbledore today? Asking me how's my sister?  He acted like she was a girl or something."

"Who?"

"Cleo."

"Yeah, when he was in school he had a crush on her," Tom said.

"How did you find that out, Tom?" Caligula wrinkled his nose.

Tom pointed at Mung.

"How could he possibly know?" Cal protested.

Mung looked up from his text book. "I asked Mrs. Figg.  When I visited Verloc in the hospital.  I saw the pictures on your desk.  They were in the same class.  Besides," he grinned, "we can guess from those pictures of Cleo from the Gay Nineties. She had all those corny old beaus around her.  Take a look."

"Where'd you get a picture of my sister?" Cal growled.

Mung tossed Carter a copy.  The tall young belle had dark eyes, a beauty mark, and crimson lips.  She looked absolutely like a female equivalent of Caligula.  Graceful and lithe, with the same delicate noise and pointy chin.

"How WOW. She's poured into that robe.  This her?" Carter drooled "Come here and look at Snape's sissie."

"You can't be serious. She's, she's-"

The boys in Slytherin circulated the photo.  The Lovely Cleopatra Snape greeted them all with a wave and thrown kisses.

"Are you sure this isn't one of those girly calendars?"

"She's got legs."

"I though Ellen had a tight dress. If that dress were any tighter she'd need a can opener to take it off." Tom laughed.

"Everyone knows she was the bees knees.  Yeah.  She's got Voh dee oh doh."

They laughed at the corny old language.

"Will you stop talking about my sister like she's a woman?" Cal snarled.  He snatched the picture away from Montague.

"Your sister used to cut quite a swath back during the Great War.  Dumbledore probably had a thing for her back when he was our age." Nick defended

"Not my sister. He didn't-"

"Don't be so uptight," Tom said. "So what if Dumbledore had a thing for her?  Heck she's-"

Caligula grabbed a pillow and swatted his pal. "I forgot that you were in love with Dumbledore, Tom tit."

"Shut up." Tom swatted him back with another pillow.

"Besides, he can't be interested in my sister." Cal wrapped the photo in newspaper so everyone would stop gawking. Cleo frowned and waved goodbye."Everyone knows that he's been trying to talk to Poppins.  He can't say four words to her without turning bright red."

"That's a disaster." Mung laughed "Gee Miss Poppins.  You're bruises are a nice color."

"He'll never get anywhere with a Slytherin.  So he couldn't be with my sister."

"He could be two timing her," Tom suggested.  "She does live in Warsaw."

The boys began laughing.

"If anyone says one more word about my sister I'll pound them." Cal balled his fist.

Ginger jumped off the bed, tried of smelling like human Tom and slept on the shelf over the bed.

"I think we've finally bored her."

"Ginger get back here."

Ginger rolled her eyes.  

"Come on.  You can't watch her every second."

"Ginger's coming with me to the game.  I'm not taking my eye off her." Tom said.

"You can't bring your cat in your knapsack. She'll catch a cold."

"If I leave her, Poppins will kill her."

"Poppins won't kill her.  Besides, Poppins is going to be at the game too."

Tom dropped Ginger into his satchel

"Just don't make any noise while she's sleeping.

"Tom, it's a Quidditch game," Mung protested.  "You have to cheer."

            "I just would die if anything happened to her," Tom said.

***

It was a blustery fall day on the day of the big game.  The Slytherins were dressed in scarves and mittens.  Tom could only hope his precious bundle wouldn't get cold and try to escape.

Pina, the girls Prefect, and Tom the boys were quite close to each other in the stands.  And she was a regular Quidditch Bible.  Unfortunately mystics of her degree weren't allowed to play Quidditch because they could go into a epileptic fit.  It was almost as bad as being a dark creature.

"This is going to be a slaughter.  Even Caligula couldn't ruin this game."

She waved her serpent banner.  "Come on Boys…  Win this and you'll get so much butter beer you'll be sick for a week.

The team cheered at her promise.  Montague kissed her hand.

"Hey Gooney?  How badly do you think were going to cream Gryffindor?"

"You know I can't tell you who's gonna win.  But 2 billion points Slytherin.  In the first minute."

The team cheered.  Some of the 4th years began to take odds on her prediction.

It didn't look professional for the prefects to slam the other team.  So Pina sat down. Next to her was the little Carmicheal.

"Where is Kay?"

"You couldn't get her out here?  You know Carmicheal.  She's dressed in Quidditch greens in the player area complaining about social injustice.  Inequality.  The New World Order."

"Did she faint?"

"Just about…  I heard they had to stuff her in the laundary hamper and put a sweat sock in her mouth."

"Is she really that amazing at Quidditch?"

"She's amazing at being the center of attention," Pina said.  "The way she nanners on you'd think she's Maximillian McGonagall."

In the stand across from them he could see Professor Poppins sitting next to Mina Harker.

            Lionel Jordan read the announcements.

"Welcome to the first game of the year.  It's going to be a great game between the Finalist of last years cup, The Slytherin Serpents versus the Gryffindor Lions."

Hufflepuff booed loudly at the mention of the Gryffindor team.  They weren't even playing.

"Due to unforeseeable circumstances last minute substitutions have been added to the roster of the Gryffindor team."

Then it happened.  At first nothing seemed odd, but them it became clear there was something different about these players.  They were smaller and moving around faster than the team.  Tom couldn't figure it out exactly until he saw Matilda fly by his head.  Matilda Apppleby?  Did she play Quidditch?

The players zipped out into the arena, all flying side saddle on their brooms.

"Chasers Matilda Appleby and Chastity Jordan. That's my sister.  Go get 'em!"

"Girl Chasers?"  Tom whispered to Jenny in disbelief."

            "Seeker Emily Gwydion."

            "Girl seeker?"

"And Right Beater Ellen "The Widowmaker" Gordon."

"GORDAN?" Snape shrieked.

The Slytherin players gasped.

All of SLytherin gasped.

"They've got all birds on their team," Mung said.  

The girls sat forward on their brooms.  They all had fire in their eyes.

Emily Gwydion tossed her head rather than look at Caligula.  Chastity began drumming her fingers. Ellen Gordan growled at him, making a cutting motion across her neck.

"Worse.  Ex-girlfriends," Caligula gulped.

"All of them? You dated the Gryffindor Quidditch team?" Mung chuckled nervously.

"Never thought you would say that."  Cal shook his head. "It makes me sound like a tart… except I'm a boy."

"Hello, Caligula." Matty frowned at him threateningly.

"What are all you gals doing on the Quidditch Pitch?" Caligula smiled uncomfortably.

"We're all second string.  Why don't you thank George Potter for bringing us up to play?"

"But you can't play.  You're all girls."

"We'll see who can play and who can't, Snape." Ellen gritted her teeth.

            Nick clutched Cal's uniform. "We can't attack.  How are we supposed to hit them with bludgers?" Nick asked.  "Or knock them into the ground, or bite them, or hex them?"

"I can't hit a girl.  My mummy would have my head."

"And even if we win, everyone will say that they were just a bunch of girls."

"We'll have to play fair," Cal said, gritting his teeth.  "And make sure no one gets hurt."

"But we'll never win that way," Nick whined.

"Do you want to knock your girlfriend off her broom, Malfoy?" Cal asked.  "Let's just get the quaffle and kill George Potter.  We'll focus on the snitch later."

Before they knew it the quaffle was up in the air.

Montague zoomed as fast as he could grabbing it up before Appleby could even think.  She began to block him

"Attack Formation Beta."  Ellen Gordan shouted.

At this Ellen sent a bludger at Caligula's head.

"Oh, my god."  Caligula gaped at her.  "Excuse me," he protested, "could you not do that?"

Chastity Jordan swatted Mung off his broom.

"Ooof."  Mung 

"The Slytherin Seeker is out. OOOh.  One in the carrot and two bits."

            The Headmaster stood up "Mr. Jordan kindly refrain from obscenity."

"Yoo hoo."  Appleby waved at Cal.

From the stands Jenny winced.  Tom shook his head.

"We're getting creamed out there."  Tom shook his head, and cuddled Ginger closer to his chest.  "They don't play fair."

Ellen aimed another bludger at Caligula.  He dodged it, only to have it knock Carter into the Hufflepuff bleachers, straight into Miss Sprout's lap.

            "They reconvenied again."

"We're two men down. Five minutes in and we're two man down. Montauge has the Quaffle."

            "They can still fly."

"Carter is twitching, sort of," Mung volunteered.  "Master Tourniquette is trying to push his arm back into joint."

"We need our players." 

In the stands, Carter groaned.

"Go get second string," Cal ordered.

"Is that allowed?"

"I'm the Captain, aren't I?  Go, Malfoy.  Get re-inforcements.  Before Montague is overwhelmed"

Kay was underground in the team waiting area, kicking at dust overdramatically.

"Kay, thank goodness you're here.  We've lost two men already.  You have to suit up."

"Can do." She ripped off her school robe.  Underneath, she'd been wearing the Slytherin greens. "I'm all ready to fly."

            "You were wearing a sweater under your robe.

"I knew you'd come back.  Crawling in the dust.  You have to realize that the times have changed and-"

            Malfoy grabbed her by the scruff of the neck

            "Get on Carmicheal."

            "It's seems that they've called in another player."

Dippet gasped. "Can they replace players midgame?"

"Well, there's no rule against it.  How do you think they let a woman on the team in the first place?" Mina Harker asked.

"Yes it looks like Kay Carmicheal.  This Dog fight is going to turn into a Cat fight."

 Carmicheal swooped in.

"That's my Kay.  Halllo KAY!" Cyrille shouted at her.

Kay blew a kiss.

Ellen tunred her head around and hurled a blodger into her.  He rolled around it.

Montague was being wrangled by Matty and Ellen, who were trying to steer him into the side of the stands.

            "Oh Montague.  Hang on!" Cal shouted  sped up his broom.

            The girls were trying to put  Montague the keeper out of the game as soon as possible.  Dog piling upon him mid air.

Kay flew up to Caligula.

"Gryffindor is ahead and we got nothing. No score.  We've got to get that snitch."

"I'll cover you, Kay." Nick said.

            Kay zipped around the field.  Nick knocked the bludgers away. Belamy was flying even faster than usual.

            Gordon yawned and sent the bludger right at Kay's head

            "Help me! Nick!" Kay bellowed as she finally escaped the thing.  She swatted him on the arm.

            "I can't stop her." 

"We've got to play more aggressively," Kay snapped.

Two girls were already cornering in on Malfoy. Kay looked behind her.

"Stop them.  They are going to knock us down."

"But they're girls." Cal said.

"Bloody Hell, Snape," Kay snarled.  "Get into the Forties.  This is serious."

"We've got to-"

            Kay and Cal switched direction so they would no longer be chased. Splittting then reconvening for their huddle. 

"But how are you going to help us?  There are five of them and with Mung and Carter and Montague getting pelted, only four of us." Malfoy shouted to Kay.

Kay looked at the girls scornfully.  "That's not very ladylike anyway.  Smashing a man into the Hufflepuff bleachers."

Kay began flying towards the snitch.

She watched them surrounding Malfoy.

"I have one question for you, Snape.  Are Slytherins gentleman?"

"What?" Cal said.

"Are Slytherins gentleman?"

"Not really," Cal shrugged.

"I'm rather rude, actually," Malfoy said.

"Well, if we're not gentleman, than what are we worried about?" Kay asked.  "They aren't acting like ladies.  We're all Quidditch players, we could win the championship this time.  The Quidditch Cup.  And we will too."  She nodded forcefully. "We've lost it for last 6 years.  We owe it to Slytherin."

"Even if you win, you lose," George taunted from across the field.  "No one will ever respect a guy who had to beat up a bunch of girls."

Caligula's jaw clenched and a vein in his forehead began throbbing.  "I've got to wipe that smirk off George Potter's face."

"Go play Quidditch, boys," Kay shouted.

The huddle broke up.

Malfoy grabbed his club and sent a bludger directly at Chastity who was pelting Montague.

Then Bellamy went for a goal.

"Slytherin scores!"

The second Slytherin went back to playing real Quidditch they began scoring.  George the Keeper was being attacked on all sides as his chasers were beginning to fall out of the sky.

            In the Slytherin stands the fans were doing the wave.

            "If Little man can just stop Ellen from hitting people, we might get a goal past Potter." Pina said.

            "Yeah.  But I don't think he'd ever hit a girl," Tom shook his head.

            Ellen flew besides Caligula.

"Well, Caligula, face it," Ellen sneered, as she circled him like a vulture.  "Your Keeper's a rookie.  Your players are exhausted.  You'll never get the Cup."

"Never say never."

"You're all talk.  The great Caligula, just like you are behind closed doors.  All talk."

            Caligula spotted a bludger making a beeline for the two of them.

            "Um..."

            "Talk talk talk talk-"

            The bludger hit Ellen in the stomach, knocking her off her broom and into the sand below.

"Oh my stars," Caligula gasped.  "I should have told you to watch out.  I am so sorry, Ellen, are you okay?" he began whinging as he flew down to help her off the ground.

She groaned.

"Um.  I got to go play this game now. You're alright aren't you?"

"Piss off Snape!"

Cal flew away.

Emily Gwydion looked down at the field.  She saw the snitch.  She got a stunned look on her face as it reflected off her black glasses.

"It's her." Em whispered.

In the stands the reaction was immediate.

"Gryffindor seeker, Gwydion has the snitch in her sight."  Jordan let out a wolf-whistle.  "Now _that_ is a seeker.  Gryffindor hasn't attained possession of the snitch in any game for the last three years."

Emily flew faster and faster, straightening her glasses.  Her short black hair ruffling in the wind, even more disgusting than usual.

Montague panicked and began chasing after her.

Caligula spotted the left-hand bludger.  It would be a perfect hit.

Gryffindor began booing. But they always did.  The Slytherins were cheering again.  It looked like the game had turned around.

Caligula crossed his fingers.

"Forgive me, Miss Gwydion.  But Quidditch is QUIDDITCH!"

            Caligula flew next to the bludger, preparing to swing.

Emily wasn't even looking as she got closer to touching the snitch. Her gloves brushed the wings.  Even her lips tensed.

"I got you, you little you you, you."

_Thwap__._

            "Backhand serve worthy of the Queens cup at Wimbledon," Jordan shouted. "She's going to wake up sore in the morning."

            "Mister Jordan!" Dippet shrieked over the noise of the crowd.

            "Emily!" George zoomed on his flew in front of her, shielding her from the blow of the bludger.

            The Bludger knocked straight into his groin.

            George howled.  "You bastard, Snape!  How dare you hit a girl?"  He grunted and  doubled over, but held onto his broom, he twirled upside down once and floated in the air.

The Slytherins stopped to laugh and cheer.  

"One right in the wedding tackle." Jordan winced.

"Jordan!"

The Hufflepuff were pounding the stands, singing the Song of Godric, with new lyrics about cross-dressing and getting hit in the groin with a bludger.  

The Gryffindor seeker sighed.

            "Thanks, George.  I was almost demolished." Emily straightened on her broom.

"I couldn't let a lady get hurt." He groaned.

"Watch the damn goal, Potter!" Matty shouted.

But at this another quaffle whizzed an inch from his ear

"Slytherin makes another goal!"

            Mina threw down her scarf.

            "Blast!  Not another goal!"

            "AH how refreshing to know that in the changing climate of sexual identity, with the burgeoning of feminist ideologies and the subtle shift in political practice and the dawning of new age…"  Poppins smirked "Slytherins still kick bloody arse!"

            "Not if that Gwydion girl gets that snitch she doesn't, Poppins." Mina Harker balled her fist.  "You go get'em girl."

            "Well I supposed then they'll have to stop her from flying then." Mary picked up her opera glasses.

            "Yeah."

             "All they had to do was throw steel bludger at a bunch of poor defensless women.  I think Slytherin has finally reached a new low." Albus whimpered.

            "Thank you, Albus, you are far too kind."

Mary began whistling the song of Godric to the Hufflepuffs chants.

The game picked up.  Slytherin had begun scoring on the girls.  They were inexperienced chasers.  Once Slytherin started making goals the game had turned around.

Tom Riddle shook his head.  Ginger tried to cover her eyes.

            "What's the score now?" Tom whimpered.

            "Well 100-80 Slytherin's ahead.  I can't believe it." Pina crossed her fingers.

Kay panted.

"I can't even see the damn thing.  I could always just let Gwydion find it and steal it."

"I got you." Kay reached out her hands.

The Snitch zipped away from her.

She swore.

Emily shrugged.

"It is tough today."  She said

"Put a muzzle in it, four eyes." Kay grumbled.

"May the best woman win." Emily doffed her imaginary cap.

During this exchange Montague slid one past Potter.

"And Slytherin gets the Goal!"

" 110 to 80 Slytherin. We're winning."

"We're Winning! We're Winning!" Jenny jumped up.

"Hundred ten to us." Tom was on his feet, "Let's hope their Gwydion doesn't get the Snitch. She already touched it." Tom said.

Emily found the snitch again.  She cheered.

"George, Matty, cover me.  This golden doo dad is mine."  She shouted over the pitch.

Remaining Gryffindor team flanked their seeker, deflecting all the bludger fire and blocking the offensive line.

Kay looked at Caligula grabbed his back.

"Kay she's going to- get"

"Let them get it.  Emily is the best seeker I've ever seen. She deserves that snitch."

Cal panicked. "What?"

            "Trust me." Kay frowned.

"I have an idea."

            Cal sneered with an evil smirk "Oh well…"

            Kay flew in the opposite direction flanked by Caligula.

In the stands Tom shouted.  "Don't give up, Kay."

But Kay was making no play for the snitch. She flew away.

            "Sissy you can do it! Don't give up!"

"Those Gryffindor bullies are going to win," Tom yelled.  "Caligula, what are you doing?"  Tom shouted loud enough so the players could hear.

"Oh."

Pina let out a string of greek cuss wordsand tore at her hair.

"When the going get's tough… run away." Cal shouted. 

"Caligula Snape! Go back and catch that Snitch or I will give you detention so much detention your son will spend his life  trapped in the Slytherin Dungeons!"  Mary Poppins shouted.

"What is that idiot doing?"

"Quick she almost has it." Mina nudged.

"Albus she's almost got it!"  ALbus threw his scarf into the air.

            The eyes were glued on Emily Gwydion.

George Potter deflected another bludger shot with his club.

"Go Emmie!  Get the Snitch. You can do it Luv!"

Soon every eye in the arena was glued to Emily Gwydion.  She was zooming up at great speed.

She made a grab for the snitch, her feet leaving the broom.

"Oh, wow."

But soon the reality of her decision sunk in.

            In one second she floated in mid air.

She began plummeting to the earth.  The entire crowd screamed.  No sound could be heard.

"Oh my Heaven."

Poppins actually moved to the edge of her seat.

"Does she have it?" Tom gasped.

Everyone was on their feet.

Jordan was shouting into the mike.  Even Dippet was pounding his fist.

"She has it."

"Gryffindor has the snitch."

George swooped underneath Emily, pulling her onto his broom.  The Gryffindor stands went wild.

She sailed around on the front of Potter's broom.

"Emily, you have it."

Tom forgot his team and cheered.  The Slytherins were breathless shouting for the seeker.

The girl stood up, holding it between her fingers as she swooped them.

"How's them apples? You nasty Serpents!  I got it."

Tom crossed his arms as the swopped down on them.

"You're a Maniac, Gwydion!"  Tom shouted up at her.

She stood up on the broom, waving the snitch above her head.

            George applauded and the Gryffindor's went crazy as she came closer to her stands.

            Lionel Jordan was shocked… he pulled out some papres as the referee hissed in his ear.

"Slytherin wins."

"Huh."

            "While the possession of the Snitch was being contested.  A goal by Malfoy and a rebound goal by Kay Carmicheal."

            "Rebound?"  
            "Slytherin made two goals while… you were flying after Emily. He tossed it in there."

"The winning goal was made by the Slytherin's seeker, Kay Carmicheal."

The entire Gryffindor team glared at George Potter.

"You didn't guard the post."

"In an expert gamble, the Seeker stole the quaffle in the last pass through the hoop, making the last score double. 150 to 100, but since everyone was watching the seeker.  The game continued on."

"Your Bloody seeker threw the winning goal?"

            "Well I couldn't catch that snitch.  The better woman did get it.  We had to do something." Kay said.

"Slytherin wins. Slytherin is going onto the Quidditch Cup! With long time rivals Hufflepuff."

The exhausted players flew towards the ground.

Ellen glared at Caligula.  She was able to watch. Emily was holding George Potter up.

"It just happened," Caligula protested.  "I didn't mean for you to lose.  You better expect us to play fair and…Well, maybe not fair, but if Emily were Balthasar, we would have hexed his broom three minutes into the game if he was that fast. I mean, she's much more of a player than he… "

She held out her hand. "Good Game, Snape." 

Caligula took it, somewhat awkwardly. "Thank you?" 

"You're welcome."Ellen tightened her grip.

"You're hurting my hand."

 "You aren't so bad yourself.  Next time, don't get distracted by your opponents."

"Matty."  Nicholas ran over.

"Nick, you look horrible."

"Oh I'm sorry I hit you." Matty said "But you were vulnerable.  I had to strike while you were weak.  I had to win at any cost."

"Oh Matty,"  Nick kissed her "You're so much more hep than I ever imagined.  I love when you talk like a Slytherin."

"I like it when you prove how kind and brave you really are." Matty grinned.

The couple smooched.

The couples were fawning over each other's bruises.

George pushed Em away.

"He's not so special," George sneered.  "He just beat a bunch of girls." 

Emily pulled herself up, "Just a bunch of girls.  We played our Damnedest, and you say we're only girls.  I didn't see you try to get the Snitch."

"Yeah, soak your head, Potter," Chastity grunted.  "That bludger hurt."

Emily wiped off her glasses.

"That was the best game we've ever played," Mung said. "We've never had competition like that."

"The better man won, I guess," Gordon sneered.

Matty sniggered. "The only men."

"But you've got to promise that you'll let Kay and some of them play."

"I think that can be arranged," Caligula said.

The Slytherins piled on top of Kay.

"I can't believe it.  I won for Slytherin," Kay squealed.

"We've got to get a new seeker.  She's got a nice rebound on her."  Mung laughed.

            The Slytherins were crowding into the players area.  Pina was going batty, hugging everyone.

"Cal, you did it.  You lil bastard."  Pina slugged him in the shoulder and lifted him off the ground.  "Now all we have to do is beat Hufflepuff and we'll be the first Slytherin Champions in a century."  She threw her arms around him and squeezed him. The two jumped up and down in the air.   

Cyrille ran in.  "Kay. Let me in, everybody.  I'm the Seeker's boyfriend."

He tried to lift her.  "Oh, my lovely warrior Goddess, so fierce, so bold."

"Oh, Cyrille Lupin, give me a big kiss, my little booger bear."

Algie made gagging sounds.

Nick arched his eyebrows.  "Booger… bear?"

"Well, we won the game.  Kind of," Kay said.  "We had to cheat extra hard." She shrugged.  "That is something else."

Mung gazed up at Chastity.

"You're awfully tall, aren't you?  I didn't realize when you were on your broom."

            The couple walked out of their respective corners.

"Lot of love in this room."  Tom clapped his arm around his best pal.

"You kiss me, Riddle, and I'll pop you in the teeth."  Cal moved his arm away.

They went off to celebrate the victory.

"Well lets go shower girls." Gordan said…  "George, stay out here, while we're naked."

"Yes ma'am." George sheepishly limped into the locker room closing his eyes.

Dumbledore looked at the great mess of Slytherin and Gryffindor hugged and shaking hands.

            "This was a great game."

"Ginger didn't like the noise.  She doesn't like the cold either."

"Thomas.  Shouldn't Ginger be inside? It's awful cold."

"I mean."

"Come inside and tell me everything.  If you're in trouble you should tell us.  If you're worried or anxious."

"Who should I turn to?  Poppins?  She's the one who started it."

***

They had returned to Dumbldore's classroom.  Tom felt like such a snitch himself. 

"You mean to tell me that Professor Poppins threatened to kill your familiar?"

"She said it was beyond my control."

"Of all the…"

Albus was usually an even tempered man, but now he was quite angry. He could no longer see the beauty in such a woman.  Her stern eyes were nothing but ice to him.  It was one thing to ignore him, but to threaten a student, to bully him, to make his life hell…  What possible reason could she have?

"I will talk to Miss Poppins, Tom.  You leave it to me."

That very night, while the Slytherins stayed up late to celebrate the win, he made it a point to see Miss Poppins and tell her what was on his mind.

            He pounded on her door gruffly. 

            "You…"

            "Yes, Albus, what do you want?" Poppins drawled contemptuously.

            "I can handle your casual cruelty and disrespect, but I will not allow this."

            "And what is this?" She motioned.

            "You said that you were going to bash Tom Riddle's kitten's brain." Dumbledore looked revolted at the very thought.

            "I did what?"

            "You want to kill his kitten.  His familiar.  The only thing to offer him love and affection all that time in the orphanage.  How can you even joke about something so cruel when Tom is so fragile?"

            "Fragile?  That boy is a lot more powerful than you can see."

            "But that doesn't mean he is made of stone like you."  Dumbledore pounded as fist on her desk.  "His power does not make him strong.  He has never had friends or family and you do this to him.  We're his teachers.  How could you even think it?"

            "Albus.  I didn't say I was going to kill his kitten."

            "What do expect will happen to it if you bash its head in?"

            "I like that he has a kitten," Mary stressed.  "I'll buy her a saucer of cream.  I like kittens.  Kittens are wonderful animals."

            "But you threatened to hurt him.  I can't let you do that."

            Mary Poppins sat down. "And I would never hurt Tom.  I was warning him of the danger."

            "What danger?"

            "Well, there is none if it's a kitten."

            "What does that have to do with anything?" Albus roared.

            "It's a kitten.  Not a snake, not a dragon, and not a…" she let her voice trail off.  "I've said too much.  Just get out of here."

            "What do you mean, it's a kitten?  What does that matter?"

            "Albus, Tom is not a parseltongue.  He cannot speak to snakes.  I was afraid that a powerful serpent had found him."

            "A serpent? Where would a child get a serpent in the heart of London?"

            "If a child is a parseltongue, they find the child."

            "Oh."

            "When I was an infant I had snakes crawl up to the edge of my crib singing lullabyes.  Most of them were curious.  But not all of them are good animals.  Many were as ancient as evil as any Dark Wizard.  If a Parseltongue should be seduced by an evil serpent…"

            "You were afraid he would get himself into trouble?" Albus pieced together her story.

            "But you see, Tom's familiar is a cat.  So we have nothing to worry about."

            "You were trying to protect him from an evil serpent?" Albus said.

            "Yes.  Apparently he's much too sensitive." Mary dusted off her hands.

            "I don't know what's going on," Dumbledore groaned.

            "I just wish I knew what it was about that boy, Mary.  You pick on him, you torment him, yet you almost gave your life for him.  You won't let him stay in Hogwarts for the summer, but you visit St. Brutus's every year in July to check up on him.  Why are you treating Tom like this? Explain yourself."

            "Oh, I want to make one thing perfectly clear." Mary said to him/

            "What's that?

            "I never explain myself."

            "You'd better.  Because I'm not going to let you play these games with me anymore.  Maybe you're not a- a monster like Tom says.  But you are infuriating."

            Mary stood up

            "Albus.  Do you always have to be cute, even when you are wonderful?"

            "Wha?"

            "I've never had such conversation with you before." She patted him on the cheek, "One that didn't end in an awkward compliment or a silly correction.  I didn't think you were blessed with a personality."

            "Me?"

            Mary nodded.

            Dumbledore added, "Well, it takes a lot to get me upset.  I have a rather thick skin, if you notice."

             "I'm very sure that if you stood up for yourself like this to me, you could have everything that you want.  But all you did was stand up for someone else." Mary crossed her arms.  "I've never met a man who could be as selfish for other people as most men are for themselves.  I'm certainly selfish for myself."

            "If I stood up like this all the time I'd probably get a crick in my neck.  I'm rather short and fall down a lot." Dumbledore frowned.

            Mary snorted.

            "Mary, will you go out for dinner with me?"

            "Oh, just when I think you're interesting.  You never fail to be yourself."  Mary sniffed. She straightened his hat. "I think you are too young for me, Albus."

            "Oh." 

            "Albus.  Fine.  I will apologize to Tom if you are this angry.  Next time, don't rap on my door like a bill collector and be a nuisance.  Just walk in.  Perhaps it will be… open."

            She let the door close with a soft click.

**

            Albus Dumbledore sat looking up at the sky.

            "I almost had her.  She was interested, and then I said something foolish.  She's still a bastard.  If a lady can be such a thing.  Cold, cool, prim bastard."

Albus sat on the grass, looking at the clouds.  

Ever since he had lost Cleo to her career, he'd never felt anything close to this.  He felt he had known Mary forever.

He knew so much about her.  Where she lived, how she acted, always from a distance.  Where she worked in London during the summer near the St. Brutus's, where she bought her hats, what jam she liked on her raspberry tarts.  He just wanted to be behind her. That was enough for him. All the other girls in his life (and they were girls, compared to her) had been so open and warm.  But fickle.  Mary was not.  She was consistent, strong, and much more powerful than him.

He just wished she knew how wonderful she could make him feel.  How horrible.  How alive.  He couldn't ever stay mad at her.  She was just so… Mary.

Tom came walking over his patch of sky.

"Hallo Tom.  Hallo Ginger."

"Ginger is not here.  Professor Poppins is with her.  They seem to like each other."

"You're letting her touch your kitten?" Albus asked.  Just hours ago Tom had been afraid to take the creature _near_ Mary.

"She explained it somewhat, and Ginger…  Ginger trusts her."

"Well, Ginger is a very friendly cat, and not many people can speak to animals."

"I always thought she was just a teacher." Tom sighed, "I never knew she was so important."

"No. Wandless magic is one thing.  But she is a parseltongue.  More than a parseltongue.  The animals understand her and she understands them.  Dogs, cats, elephants, cows.  She was always very clear."

Mary ruffled the cat's fur as she pet it.

"Professor Dumbledore.  What are you doing on the Quidditch Downs?"

"I'm feeling like a failure."

"A failure.  But you're amazing."

"I graduated Hogwarts at the dawn of this century.  All my friends have moved beyond it.  Maximillian has a family. Paul is a great hero.  Even Caligula's sister has moved on.  And everything I want in my life just falls apart.

"You care about people more than anyone.  You've got such a good heart."

"I just wish.  I know it's hard to hear.  I wonder why I was placed in Gryffindor. My cousins were all brave warriors, talented mages, gifted warlocks. Was it my family?  Was it all my brothers Paul, Aberforth or was it me?  I'm just a teacher, Tom.  I'm not anyone special."

"You're my teacher."  Tom grinned and held his hand.

Albus smiled.  He couldn't believe the respect and shine in Tom's eyes.  He had grown into a fine young man.  He could remember the dull eyed child he met on the stairs of Hogwarts.  He felt so warm inside.  It was enough to feel good.  He would never have to go far to find purpose in his life.

He thought of all the bright happy students in his school and he felt at peace.

"I suppose life always has joy.  Why am I trying so hard? To find it. If we can make ourselves happy here.  Lets do it." 

***

            Ginger stretched out her back.

            "It's the nice man.  He gave me a piece of sausage."

            "What do you think of Albus, Ginger cat?"

            "He wants you.  Why don't you let him have you?"

            Mary knew she should never ask any cat for romantic advice.  Lasivious things.

            "I'm sure he'd give you whatever you want to eat."

            "Not everything is about getting… fed."

He was rather cute.  Her tastes in men were for the gangly rather than the muscled.  He rather looked like a praying mantis  the way he wrung his hands.

He came from the grass.

Mary knew who he was.  What he was.

"Mary. Mary Poppins.  Isssat you my dear?"

            She rolled her eyes. The garter snake began to crawl up her leg

            "I don't believe we've met."  Mary shook him out of her skirt.

            "No you met my friend Mouseback at a tidepool in Cardiff."

            I don't know your friend.  I've never met a Mouseback. 

            "He's my cousin.  He saw you when you were getting on a vroom vroom."

            "No. I don't-"

            "Ye have to-"

            Mary gritted her teeth "Listen, you loser.  Get away from me."

            Albus looked up at her. "uh. I'll just…"

"Oh."

"Albus."

"I can go-"

"I was talking to the snake.  She kicked it away."

The snake began slinking away.  He'd just talking to a celebrity and was going to tell all his friends.  

"Albus, Inoportune as usual."

            He looked at her.

            "You looked odd talking to that snake.   And Tom wants his Ginger back."

            "Here she is.  Brain intact.  Healthy as can be. She's got odd sense of humour."

            The cat looked at Albus."

            "Are you speaking the Parsel tongue now?"

            "Oh leave me be, Albus Dumbledore.  Why is everyone so fascinated now?  I've been this way everyday of my life.  It's not important.  The only ones who matter are too far away.  The rest just want to meet a celebrity."

"If you're hurt, Mary, I'm here.  I just want to talk to you."

"Aren't you scared of me?"

"Sure I'm scared.  I spend all my time scared.  I'm not a Dapper Dan or a fly boy.  I'm just a nice fellow who want's to get to know you."

"Albus.  I don't know, how I can talk to anyone.  I don't talk about my problems.  They are mine."

Albus sat down.  The cat crawled into his lap.

The inhuman eyes of Mary Poppins, violet like magic, darting in the distance, in the realm of dark possibility.  She lived there, everyday accessing its great power.  There was no doubt that she would be capable of anything.  Any dream any madness she could accept.

"What's the worse thing you ever thought about doing?"

"I thought about killing my cousin Paul once.  But I was toasted and he stole my girlfriend." Albus chuckled.  He might as well be honest.  She did know everything.

"See everyone has darkness in them." Mary said.

"Even perfect people."

"I'm not perfect. Slytherin's blood courses through me. Even in the muggle realm I cannot escape it."

"I love people Albus.  You wouldn't think that I could.  But I do."

"That is why you are hard on them?"

"Oh it's not people… a person.  It is big People.  All the people who live and drink tea and walk about.  Because it is a sad love.  They are all so silly.  You and me."

Albus could only do his best to understand.

Mary could get confusing at times.  Her head cocked like a little dogs.

"Muggle Studies Professor.  I do not think Mr. Slytherin would have approved what his ancestor is doing. But I've never cared about approval."

Albus watch Mary look out on that dying sunset almost ranting.  Confused.  Not the impossible woman he had tolerated but some other creature.

"I never got it."

            "Mary are you alright..."

            "Practically Perfect." Mary said in his face.

            "I can't…"

            Albus I must leave before it's too late.  Before I can't do anything about it."

            "About what?"

            "Slytherin."

            "Mary I don't understand."

            "I'm going to leave. Leave Hogwarts.  For People and persons."

            "But what about all you're giving up here.  What about that? 

            "Attachments, fripperies…" Mary brushed back her hair. "I never attach.  If I were to now…"

            "Mary."

            "When the East wind comes again.  I must go."

            "You are leaving Hogwarts, forever?"

            "It is my rule.  Augury is a very nice science.  The birds know better than to stick around here."

            "Where will you go?"

            Mary straightened herself up She pulled herself out of Albus's arms.  She straightened her coat.

            It's obvious.  Leave it to Albus Dumbledore to miss the obvious. I'm giving up people.  I'm going to the next level."

            "Which is?"

            "Computers."

            Albus Dumbledore could not think of a solitary thing to say to that.

            Mary Poppins opened her umbrella.

            "I'm going to learn about punchcards and typewriters. Univacs.  To the pinnacle of modern technology.  Computers so powerful they can run a country.  A bloody country Albus. I'm going to program computers.  Well behaved honest, obedient computers.

            "Well.  Is that some kind of calculator?"

            "Simple things like that. I can tell them everything they need to bother knowing. Things that can't get hurt.  Nothing that will forget to do it's homework or spill sarsparilla over the piano."

            Albus shook his head.  The idea of Mary Poppins at the head of a super computer made him laugh.  She probably proposed this ridiculous situation just to distract him.

            "Mary."

            "I think I've had my fill of magic." Mary hooked the umbrella over her arm, "It's too human."

            "But you cause trouble in the Muggle world.  They won't let you back."

            "Rubbish."

            "I've heard half the stories Mikey Banks talk about.  He said you taught a cow to dance."

            "I didn't.  She knew already.  She came to visit me."

            "And you could talk to dogs."

            "Dogs don't have much to say anyway." Mary tossed it off.

            "And your brother is a snake." Albus tossed at her.

            "The Banks are well respected squibs Albus.  I did nothing but expose them to their heritage."

            Albus raised one eyebrow.

            "Stop staring at me like I just lied.  Practically perfect people never need to lie."

            The cat meowed bumped Mary towards Albus.

            Albus began laughing, "I think you should mind your own personal business and get back to Tom."

            "Odd cat. She is."

            "Miss Poppins, Would you like something to eat? There is a lovely restaurant in town. You could get whatever you like."

            Ginger raised her head and winked at Mary.

            "Okay that was bizarre."

            Mary accepted Professor Dumbledore's arm and returned with him inside the castle.


End file.
